Secrets
by SouthernAndSassy
Summary: Molly Carpenter is a WWE diva, best friends with Charlotte Flair, incredibly quiet, and she has a major secret she can't tell anyone...she's been having an affair with a big-name superstar. Secrets can't stay under the covers forever; what will happen when it's revealed? What will the fallout be? How will she and her lover cope? (Chapter 24 will be the big reveal!)
1. Meet Molly

When Molly was in his arms, it tended to not matter what she'd felt like all day. He could turn her moments around with just one look at her. Tonight, she felt the arms slip around her waist. "You looked sexy as fuck tonight, baby girl," he muttered, kissing her.  
"Thanks," she replied quietly, leaning into his embrace. As he assaulted her neck, she sighed, which made him chuckle.  
"You like it when I come see you, don't you?" he asked. She nodded and he bit down hard on her neck, making her squeal. "Get on the bed, baby girl," he ordered, pushing her towards it.  
She did as he asked, ashamed that she was already wet and ready for him as he pulled the shorts off of her ass and stuck his fingers into her waiting pussy. "Oh shit," she muttered as he worked them in and out of her. His big body soon crouched over back of her as he readied himself to. "I love how tight you always are for me," he whispered, pushing into her as she gasped. "One day I'll make you scream for me," he warned, pulling her hair back until she winced. "My baby girl loves it when I fuck her like this, doesn't she?"  
"Always," Molly gasped as she started shaking around him. "It's been…too long…"br / "Coming already?" he smirked, his hand going to rub her clit. "You're gonna come so hard, aren't you baby girl?"  
As soon as her orgasm started, he sped his thrusts up. Molly saw stars as he finally released the hold on her hair and let her fall, head to the pillow as he gave her a few final thrusts. "Damn,"she whispered as he pulled out and laid next to her.  
"That was good." His smile, which always made her weak in the knees, crept on his face. "I'll be around for a while this time, so I won't have all of that pent-up sexual energy." She nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, nibbling on her neck again. Having him close by was always best to her, but it rarely worked out that it happened for long stretches of time. "That's gonna leave a mark," he chuckled, touching the spot he'd bitten down on. "Makeup always has fun with me; if we're not careful they're gonna put two and two together."  
"Can't have that, can we?" he said, shaking his head.  
"Not if you want us to not get slaughtered in the press."


	2. Not telling

_A/N: I'm still trying to get all of the kinks worked out with how this works; be patient with me please! 3_

Molly stood quietly, watching the match before hers. Last night stuck with her, and the makeup people just gave her odd stares when they tried to cover up a mark on her neck. She couldn't tell them, and they didn't know her well enough to press her. She was shy as hell, honestly, and got pretty wigged out when people she didn't know tried to talk to her. Considering she was a WWE Diva, it shouldn't have been the case. Oh, sure, she could handle crowds like a pro and do meet-and-greets like a champ, but backstage she was withdrawn and quiet, opting to read most of the time while she was waiting around. How she'd caught HIS attention, of all people, was beyond her. "Hey," she heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Daniel Bryan and blushed immediately; his girlfriend had decided Molly was Satan after she'd confessed to finding him 'cute' during NXT. "You ready for your match, kiddo?"

She nodded quickly. "A little nervous."  
"You'll be great," he smiled. Daniel was always nice to her; he seemed to understand her introversion better than some of the others did, but his girlfriend was a bitch. "Good luck," he added before he walked back towards the locker room.  
"Thanks," she muttered as her music hit. "Here it goes," she whispered as the stagehand motioned for her to go. Her match was with Alicia, who she didn't always get along with. The crowd got behind her wonderfully, though, so she couldn't complain. She immediately launched an offense that threw her opponent for a loop; Molly was getting better in the ring every day. "Let's go," she somewhat taunted as Alicia struggled up. The crowd was going wild as she ran and crouched in the corner, springing forward and swinging her legs in a round-kick to her head. She couldn't help but be pleased with herself; that was, until Vickie came out.  
"EXCUSE ME! MOLLY!" she shouted. Molly rolled her eyes and the crowd laughed. "I thought you'd want to know that I'm putting Alicia into the number one contenders match for the Diva's title next week!" The crowd was as confused as she was; why Alicia and not her? "If you can beat your opponent on Smackdown, Teddy and I have agreed to let you participate as well. And your opponent will be AJ!"  
Fuck. Great. She'd never beaten AJ, but she played it off. AJ also went out of her way to make her miserable most of the time, playing off of the insecurities she knew she had. When she walked backstage, her friend Charlotte pulled her into a hug. "Alicia doesn't deserve that spot."  
"I know," she muttered, trying to not speak too loudly. "Is your dad here?"  
"Yeah, talking to Hunter. Let's go find him," she replied, guiding her back there.  
When she'd gotten to NXT, Ric Flair had decided she was his unofficial child and went out of his way to be sure she was taken care of. If there was anyone who'd understand her frustration with everything, it'd be Ric. Of course, if Ric also knew who the leaver of the hickeys was, he'd disown her. "Daddy dear," she called when they got closer to the  
"Hey, my girls," he smiled, hugging them both. "Ready for tomorrow?"  
Molly nodded as he rubbed her shoulder. "Just wishing I didn't have to fight twice as hard as…"  
"Hey, I know. Hunter and I were just talking about it. You're having to give 900%, and most of the other girls are only giving half of what they can. But hey, it'll be harder to get that title away from you," he added with a smile. "Just wish you and Charlotte wouldn't have to fight over it."  
"Hey, if she gets it, I'll be happy," Charlotte smiled.  
"You two plotting again?"  
Hunter asked as he walked in. "Of course," Charlotte giggled.  
"You're ruining Molly's innocence," he chuckled, regarding her cautiously. "Vickie got a reprimand for that little stunt she pulled, by the way."  
"Thank you," she said, barely above a whisper. Hunter intimidated her almost as much as Vince did.  
"Let's go get showered," Charlotte said.  
The two spent lots of time chatting and laughing, Molly forgetting her worries about HIM and the title chase, until her friend asked what she was doing tonight. "Come eat with me and dad."  
"I have plans, sorry."  
"Ugh, you NEVER tell me what these 'plans' are, love."  
"Just plans," she lied, shaking her head.  
"Well, we're gonna head out," Ric smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"Love ya, kiddo. Call me tomorrow and let me know how things are."  
She nodded as her father-figure and Charlotte left her in the locker room.  
Getting to the hotel, it was only a matter of time before he was at her door. "Hey," he muttered gruffly as he pushed his way in. "Liked that outfit tonight."br  
"Thanks," she said quietly, not looking at him until he tilted her chin to him.  
"You looked sexy as hell, baby girl," he mumbled before he kissed her. His kisses left her weak in the knees most of the time;  
tonight was no different. "How has it been a year and I can still make your legs buckle like that?" he asked with a sly grin.  
She shrugged, still shaking and not looking at him. God he could make her feel things that shouldn't be humanly possible. "I just like the way you kiss me," she whispered softly.  
"Sometime soon," he started, pulling his t-shirt off of his body, "I'm gonna take you away for a few days and just do nothing but watch you shake while I touch and kiss you, baby girl."  
"That's not a good idea," she stated, still quietly. "She might get suspicious if you…"  
"Not that it's you. That's the beauty of it," he smiled. "She might get suspicious but she'll never think it's you. Now get undressed for me, baby girl."  
Molly's hands could barely move; him calling her baby girl was the most sure-fire way to get her hot. She ridded her body of the shirt until he stopped her. "Is everything okay?" she asked.  
"I marked you up pretty badly last night," he pointed out, his fingertips touching the bruise on her breast and then the one on her neck.  
"Nothing I can't handle," she replied, moving to take her bra off. He was the best lover she'd ever had, but he was also rough, leaving marks on her body fairly often. None of them were painful or scarring though; just marks he'd leave in the throes of passion.  
"You wanna not do it tonight?"  
She shook her head quickly. "I don't need the rest. I want to."  
Before she could move, he'd grabbed her tightly. "You can tell me no, baby girl. I won't push you into doing anything you don't want to do…"  
"I want to," she repeated quietly. She NEEDED to was more accurate; the only time she felt complete was when he was with her.  
"Tell me you want me, baby girl," he muttered, carrying her to the bed. "Tell me you're mine."  
"I am," she gasped as he pinned her to the bed, kissing her neck.  
"I want to hear you say it."  
She gulped; he'd never made her say it before. "I….want you," she muttered.  
"Louder, baby."  
"I want you," she said in a normal voice.  
That earned her a smile as he started to slide her shorts off, trailing his fingers down to her pussy. "That's what I wanted to hear, baby girl," he muttered, fingering her quickly.  
"Oh fuck," she gasped, not moving as his assault started. "Oh…my god."  
"One day," he said, coming up and sliding his pants down enough to get his cock out, "you'll scream for me. I want nothing more than to hear your pretty voice go hoarse from screaming my name."  
Why was he being like this? He was asking her to be something she wasn't right now. "Is everything okay?" she finally asked, looking at him.  
"No," he grunted, pushing into her. She yelped as he started a bruising pace. "I saw you talking to Daniel tonight," he finally said into her ear. His voice was gruff and low.  
"And?" she asked, genuinely confused.  
"You don't look at me that way," he pointed out, slowing down. "Why?"  
"I don't mean to look at people in some special way," she tried. "Sure Daniel's a nice looking guy, but that's about as far as I think about him. I don't talk to you backstage because when you're in your 'game-mode', you scare me shitless."  
He stopped long enough to look at her. "Why are you fucking me, then?"  
"You don't scare me here…I mean the first couple of times you did, but you don't anymore." She was stuttering and stammering through her words; his gaze made forget what to say.  
His pace picked up again, but it wasn't as rough as it was earlier. "I don't ever want to scare you, baby girl. I've not given you a reason to be afraid, have I?"  
"This is…" she tried to get out as her orgasm pushed through her body. "Me…this is me we're talking about. I don't speak to friendly people, much less intimidating guys."  
"Everyone intimidates you," he reminded her, kissing on her neck. "It's something I've always liked about you, honestly…it's hot to me, in a weird way.  
But I'd love for you to speak up sometime."  
She smiled; at least something was keeping him around right now. Molly would never admit to needing him as much as she did, for fear of him running. Soon he met his release, but not without giving her another orgasm in the process. He leaned against her forehead, touching her face gently before he got up from his spot, rolling over and pulling her to him. "So you're staying for a little while?" she finally asked.  
"Yeah," he said, kissing the top of her head again. "Just for a bit."  
She nodded as she snuggled against his chest, hand tucked into her side. She'd give anything to touch him; trace the muscles and the various marks that defined his body, but she didn't know how he'd react to it. Molly used the chance, though, to snuggle her head to his chest, letting the thud of his heart lull her too sleep.


	3. Flashbacks and Reunions

(A/N: We're going to try a different way of uploading and see if that fixes the issues I was having. Thank you for being patient with me! We're getting more into Molly's introduction to her man and an awkward date with someone. And there's more smut. They have a lot of sex. Sorry.)

_Her first day at NXT made her nervy and nauseated, but the people there didn't help matters either. Jamie Noble, who'd seen her in the indies, tried to encourage her. "Hey kiddo," he smiled, patting her shoulder.  
"Hey Jamie," she smiled sheepishly.  
"It still kills me that you're as quiet as you are, but you have this presence in the ring most people would kill for," he laughed, hugging her a little. "I love it though; you're easier to deal with."  
"Because I'm too scared to say no," she laughed gently as she surveyed the room. Several people were sitting there, chatting, Triple H, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Cena, Ambrose, and Cody among them. "So I need to impress the boss?"  
"Yeah, but it won't be a problem for you, Molly."  
She locked eyes with _him_ a few seconds later. "He makes me nervous."  
Jamie looked up to see who she was staring at. "Him? He's nothing for you to worry about. Not even sure why he's here," he said. "I mean, not sure why anyone other than Hunter's here honestly."  
Molly nodded and went out, running through her moves with Bayley. "You good?" she asked her when she took a rough tumble.  
"Yeah, I'm good," the other girl smiled.  
"Nice show of sportsmanship," Hunter smiled at her.  
"Oh, she's the toughest bitch here, don't let her fool you," Bayley laughed.  
"Bay, shush," she said quietly, not making eye contact with her boss.  
"You're tough, I'll give you that, but you're the one Jamie said rarely speaks, aren't you?"  
She nodded. "If I have something important to say, I'll say it."  
He nodded. "I appreciate people like you."  
When she got back to the locker room, the person who made her nervous was waiting on her. "You're good, I'll give you that much."  
"Um…thanks," Molly replied shyly.  
His hand touched her cheek as he smiled. Something about that smile set her off; in what way, she couldn't completely decide. "Got someone waiting in the wings to punch me in the face for touching you?" he asked, his finger trailing down her cheek.  
"Why?" she asked, sort of surprised. She couldn't make eye contact with him just yet. "I…don't though."  
He leaned dangerously close. "Come by my hotel room tonight, baby girl. We'll talk then. I've got a proposition for you."  
_ Molly rolled over with a groan. She wasn't surprised he was gone, but it still felt so very empty without him close by. There was a note on the pillow he'd been sleeping on. "See you tonight, baby girl."  
She couldn't help but smile; he rarely came on road trips, but this was a change and she welcomed. As she rolled over, Molly groaned; she was so sore from him, but it felt deliciously wonderful.  
"MOLLY!" she heard Ric call as he knocked on the door. "You up?"  
"Yeah, hold on," she smiled, standing up and going to answer the door. When she opened the door, he smiled at her warmly.  
"Did you have company last night?"  
"Um, why?" she asked.  
"Just…smells kinda manly in here."  
"No, no one here," she whispered quietly. She couldn't stand lying to him, but Ric wouldn't understand at all. "Charlotte ready?"  
He regarded her with suspicion. "Yeah, she's ready."  
"Okay, good," Charlotte said. "We should be able to oust the Bellas pretty quickly next week."  
"You're right," Molly smiled back. "I'm hungry," she stated.  
"Let's go get some steak, my treat, don't argue," Ric smiled, putting his arms around both girls.  
They made it relatively quickly to the restaurant, ordering their food and chatting. "So, what'd you do last night? Charlotte asked.  
"Um, nothing really, just hung out."  
"With who?"  
"Um, nobody in particular."  
"Why are you being so sketch about this?" her friend finally asked.  
"It's just…um…I don't want it getting out and…"  
"You ARE secretly seeing someone!"  
"NO!" she interrupted, trying. "We just hung out. It's probably going nowhere."  
Ric eyed them both; somehow the older man could always see right through her. "Well, Charlotte, if she doesn't want to tell, then she doesn't have to."  
"Like I said…it's nothing…major, just hanging out."  
They finished their meal in relative silence and made it back to the arena. "So you ready?" she asked.  
"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," she replied, nearly running into someone. She looked up and realized it was Paul Heyman. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," Molly gasped, hand clapping over her mouth. He'd brought Brock and Curtis with him, so it was extra intimidating.  
"Scared little Molly, of course you'd be the one to run into me, you clumsy little thing," Heyman started.  
"Touch her and I'll rip your arm off," Ric sneered at him.  
"Try it old man," Curtis replied.  
"Let's just go, okay?" Charlotte said. "It was an honest-to-God accident, Mr. Heyman, and you know it was, so just leave her be."  
"Charlotte, I wasn't going to chastise little Molly," he said. "Was simply going to say that the apology is accepted, little dear. Now run along, and good luck with the AJ tonight."  
Wary relief washed over her as they made their way back to the locker room to prep for their match.  
When she ran smack into Sheamus on her way to the gorilla area, he just kind of laughed at her. "You're clumsy as fuck, lass," he said lowly.  
"Sorry," she muttered quickly, trying to move away from him.  
"Hold on," he started, grabbing her wrist. "You're so quiet…why?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Why are you so quiet? I've never heard you speak other than now."  
"I just am."  
"Let her go, Sheamus," they heard a voice say from behind them. She turned and nearly passed out; Randy was the one that was passing on the warning to Sheamus. "She's just a quiet kid, nothing else." Sheamus walked off and she tried to run away from Randy, but he caught her. "Whoa, Molly," he said, pulling her in front of him. "You okay?"  
"Um, yeah, never better," she lied. "I've gotta get to my match…"  
He smiled; this smile was creepy to her. "See you later then."  
"Jesus, that was weird," Charlotte said, shaking her head.  
"Yeah, let's just get this over with."  
They came to the ring quickly, Molly running towards AJ, launching the offense until AJ countered and sent her backwards. "STAY DOWN," she screamed at her.  
"NO!" Molly yelled back, picking herself up and throwing another punch until they heard someone else's entrance music playing.  
"Molly Grace, I hate that I had to interrupt your match," Zeb started. "But you see there's no need to continue when all you have are a couple of entitled women fighting."  
_That_ was idiotic. "Excuse me?" she mouthed to both of them.  
"Yeah, you two are taking up TV time. The Real Americans have a match with Curtis Axel and Brock Lesnar tonight, and you're eating into that time…"  
Molly, albeit foolishly, decided that slapping Zeb was a good way to shut him up. AJ, along with Charlotte, cheered for her as they exited the ring, giggling. When they got to the back, the Bella's were waiting for them, smiling. "We might not get along that well, but you win badass of the year award," Brie laughed, hugging her a little. Ric made it back and gave her a smile, squeezing her shoulders.  
"So did I piss off the walrus?" she joked quietly.  
A pair of tanned arms slipped around her as she felt a kiss planted on her cheek. "You did so WONDERFULLY, my dear."  
She turned and practically jumped into Alberto's arms, hugging him tightly. "WHEN'D YOU GET BACK?!" she asked as he put her down, smiling.  
"Yesterday, figured I could come by and visit even if I wasn't on TV yet," he smiled, tapping her nose as he put her down.  
"I…have never heard you talk so loud," Nikki laughed.  
"Me either," Brie added, smiling at her as well. "Guess I don't have to worry about those googly eyes you make at Daniel anymore," she added as she walked away.  
"Googly eyes?" Alberto asked her with an amused grin.  
"Yeah, she actually speaks to someone and all the sudden she's googly eyed," Ric put in, clapping his shoulder. "How ya doing man? Injury time off treat you well?"  
"Not bad," he smiled. "Missed being here though. My little lovely has gotten a lot better in the ring, it would seem."  
"I'm not _that_ much better…"  
"Yes you are, don't sell yourself so short," he laughed. "Well, I've got to run," he said, kissing her cheek with affection. "I'll be at the house in Tampa; come see me this week. We've got some catching up to do, it seems."  
"We do," she smiled, returning the kiss before they parted ways.  
When his hand went around her neck, she knew it was trouble. "Del Rio? REALLY?!"  
She struggled out of his grip; he'd only been this rough once before, and then it was just something he was playing at. She'd never made him legitimately angry.  
"Stop…" she begged in a whisper.  
"Have you been fucking him too?!"  
"No," she gasped, the tears coming to her eyes. "You know I haven't…"  
"He was ALL over you," he grunted in her ear. "I don't like people all over the things that're mine."  
_His? _Now he wanted to play possessive boyfriend? "You…"  
"WHAT?"  
"You said I'm just your fuck toy. A year ago. That's what you said. Your plaything to come fuck when you felt like it or needed it, and that was it. You have someone else; why can't I at least have a friend?" This was the most she'd ever challenged him on anything, and her voice was rising in volume.  
He turned her, pushing her against the wall. "I hate Del Rio."  
"You hate everyone."  
"I don't hate you, baby girl." There he went with the baby girl thing again. He made her wrap her legs around his waist and held her there. "I've never hated you. I never will, either."  
Her forehead dropped and she bit her lip. "Del Rio's just a friend, I promise. He was the only person who even tried to speak to me when I first made the main roster." There was no need to tell him that they'd slept together when she was still in development. Not now, anyway.  
"I'm kinda proud that you're actually defending yourself, Molly Grace," he smiled touching foreheads with her. "I thought I was going to lose you to Del Rio," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently. "I don't want to lose my baby girl…I can't lose you."  
When did he get so insecure? Or possessive, for that matter? "You're not…losing me," she tried to reassure him, her hand squeezing his shoulder. "I'm still…yours," she muttered. She was, as much as she didn't want to admit it.  
He walked her over to the bed and laid her on it, kissing her neck as he entwined their fingers together, stopping to kiss her knuckles. "You're mine, baby girl," he muttered.  
"Did something happen?" she finally asked as he touched her face. He sighed heavily and rolled over, his arm still under her head. "Talk to me," she whispered.  
"We made a deal that we wouldn't talk about stuff like this…"  
"We can break it for one night. You've got something on your mind."  
He pulled her tightly to him, both arms around her and her head on his shoulder. "She wants me to quit after this last one. She says she's sick of being a wrestling widow."  
Molly bit her lip as she placed her hand on his chest, her finger trailing around the skin. "What're you going to do?" she whispered.  
"I don't know…I hate being home though. Being around her 24/7 would be murder…"  
"It's not just her you have to think about though."  
He snuggled her closer and Molly felt him sigh again. "I know. That's why I don't know what I'm going to do just yet. Plus, I don't think I can stay away from my baby girl."


	4. First time flashbacks & an awkward date

(A/N: I have two follows and a favorite! Yay! Thank y'all so very much! I'm open to reviews too, btw. I have several chapters (and by several I mean it's close to 35,000 words eek), so I'll probably steadily post them for a while as I keep outlining/writing. Also, inbox me your guesses as to who Molly's lover might be. If you guess it and you're right, I'll happily mail you cookies. Thanks again, loves!)

_She walked to the specific hotel room, knocking on the door. He greeted her in nothing but his briefs. "Almost thought you wouldn't show, baby girl," he said, motioning for her to come in. "Look at you…damn sexy in anything you wear."  
"I'm not that sexy," she whispered as he pushed the jacket off of her shoulders. "What're you doing?" she asked, panicked.  
"I think you and I…we can help each other out," he mumbled as he folded the jacket and came back to her. "I need a little something…to be able to be myself in bed…or to actually GET any…"  
"Don't you have someone for that?"  
"She can't take it, and she guards her pussy 95% of the time like it's Fort Knox. You can take it, though," he said, nibbling on her neck from behind her. "Just sex, that's all I'm wanting. Rough sex, easy sex when we both need to get off, hard and fast sex when I've had a bad match…that's all. No feelings, no emotions, nothing but good sex…I just want to be able to touch and play with a pretty girl whenever I want to, and maybe lessen her horny-ness in the process."  
"What makes you think…ugh…that I'd say yes?" she groaned as he pulled her hips to his.  
"Do you want to say no yet?"  
She shook her head. "How rough are you though?" she whispered out.  
"Wanna see? If you don't like it, you can back out," he murmured, kissing on her neck some more. He seemed to know every spot to hit.  
She nodded. "Show me, please."  
Soon she was on all fours, his finger finding its way to her pussy. "Wet already?" he joked, adding yet another finger. "Oh fuck you're gonna be tight on me…" he groaned. "Come on, you ready for me?"  
"Yeah," she whispered, moving her hips a little. "I'm ready."  
His cock thrust into her forcefully. "Oh baby girl," he groaned, pulling her hair back. She arched her back and groaned. "Oh, scream for me, baby."  
"I…don't scream," she gasped as he started the fast pace, his balls hitting her underside, making a squeal grow in the very back of her throat as he grabbed her tits.  
"Not a screamer, huh? Well, I can probably change that…oh fuck you're so tight…" he whispered, letting her hair go and raking his short nails over her back until she winced in pain. His hand snaked to her clit and rubbed furiously, making her bite down on the pillow. "Cum for me, baby girl. Do it. Cum for me. Cum on my cock, now," he ordered. Soon she was releasing, panting as tears came to her eyes. She felt sticky from his release as he brought her back up to his mouth, kissing her forcefully. That kiss nearly sent her into another orgasm; his mouth on hers was close to absolute magic. "Do we have a deal, baby girl?"  
"Yeah," she whispered. "We have a deal."_

"Did you hear?!" AJ asked her and Charlotte when they'd made it to the next city.  
"Um, hear what?"  
"Randy's getting divorced," she put in. "Sam found out he's been hanging out with one of the divas or something."  
"He's been cheating on her for practically forever," Charlotte said. "It's not that much of a stretch."  
"Molly, what do you think?" AJ asked.  
"Um, Randy's a grown man and we shouldn't speculate on the personal life of one of our co-workers because it's kind of rude," she muttered out quickly.  
AJ regarded her curiously. "That's who you've been secretly seeing, isn't it?!"  
"What? No!" she said. "I…barely talk to Randy!"  
"You barely talk to anyone…if there was someone secretly screwing him, it'd be you!"  
"AJ, stop," Charlotte said. "She's not screwing Randy. I swear. If she was screwing him, I'd know."  
AJ finally stormed off, leaving Molly with Charlotte. "Thank you…"  
"Is it Randy?" Charlotte asked her coldly. "Is that who it is?"  
"No!" she screamed. "I'm sorry…I just…"  
"Charlotte, come on," RIc said, trying to pull her out.  
"No, you've been sneaking around for almost an entire year!" Charlotte yelled back. "You've done nothing but sneak around since you made the main roster. I thought I was your best friend, but apparently I'm not because…"  
"Charlotte, please," she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "It's not Randy, I swear, but I…can't tell you who it is because I know you wouldn't understand. It's just sex, whenever we want it, and that's it. No emotions, no talking about feelings, just sex." She knew that she was lying at this point, especially with how he'd been behaving as of late.  
"If it's just sex, why do you care if we know?" Ric finally asked.  
"Because I know you wouldn't approve," she said, walking out of the room.  
"So they thought you and I were screwing?" Randy asked, amused. "I mean, hey, you're sexy as hell, I'll give you that, but you've said like what, 10 words to me?"  
"People are ridiculous," she muttered.  
"I mean, hey I'm single now. Let's go out or something."  
"Um. Okay," Molly replied.  
"Like now," he smiled, grabbing her hand. "Let's go grab a slice of pizza and a beer."  
She smiled a little too; Randy was speaking, which was good, and he was buying dinner, which was also good. As soon as they got there, Randy kissed her cheek. "What was that for?"  
"Just because," he smiled, squeezing her hand as they sat down. "So you don't date much, I gathered."  
"I don't."  
"Someone on the side or just not into it?"  
"Not into it. Too shy…"  
"I gathered that you were shy…why are you so shy?"  
She bit her lip. "You get told your entire life that you're not important and what you have to say isn't worth the oxygen to say it, you start believing it."  
His eyes sort of softened. "Was it really like that?"  
"I don't talk about it. If I don't talk about it, it won't come back."  
"Do you have any family?"  
"A sister," she smiled. "She's…the only one I talk to, but she's 8 and she lives with my grandparents."  
He nodded. "You seeing her soon?"  
"Yeah. You seeing your daughter soon?"  
"Yeah, sometime soon. My ex is at least being good about letting me see her…why does your sister live with your grandparents?"  
She chewed her lip. "Another thing I don't talk about."  
He looked at her sympathetically as they started eating, the conversation picking up. He could make her laugh with his funny stories, and every time she giggled, she watched his eyes light up. When they were finished, he walked her back to the hotel. "We should do this again."  
"We should," she smiled, letting him kiss her forehead.  
"Kiss me," he muttered, holding her tightly. "Please, Molly, kiss me."  
She stood on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on his lips. "There."  
"See you Monday?"  
"Yeah."  
When she came into her room, he was waiting there for her. "Have fun?"  
"Yeah," she said, her eyes going down. "It was just pizza."  
"And you kissed him, Molly. Fuck, first flirting with Alberto and now Orton?!" he screamed at her, grabbing her shoulders. "What the HELL?!"  
"You're scaring me," she whispered as he released his grip. "I…didn't think anything about it. I didn't want to tell him no and someone else think something was up."  
He pushed her to the bed, hovering over her and kissing her lips. "I'm getting jealous over you."  
"I can tell," she muttered, kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close.  
"Do you want me to back off?" he asked.  
She shook her head. "Just…don't scare me like that again…"  
He nodded, kissing her gently before he trailed a hand down her stomach. "I'd rather you fuck Alberto than Randy, just for the record."  
"I don't plan on fucking either of them," she snapped.  
He laughed, kissing her forehead. "You snapped at me. I like it…you're coming out of your shell…"  
Molly smiled a little as he kissed her again, licking at her bottom lip before his phone rang. "You should take that," she sighed, pushing him up.  
"Hey. Oh…okay. No, I'm busy…NOW?! Oh okay…I'll be there soon," he said, sitting up. "I've gotta go. Some stuff came up."  
"Her or work?"  
"Work, this time," he said, kissing her head again. "You're going to see Lillie-Beth this weekend, aren't you?"  
She nodded. "It's her birthday on Sunday."  
"What's she want?"  
"A horse," she smiled. "She's not getting one though. Don't quite have the money to build everything that would go into her having a horse."  
He smiled before pulling her up into a kiss. "I'll see you soon, baby girl…speak up again. I love hearing that voice."

(A/N: So we know it's not Randy! That eliminates one guess!)


	5. Visits Home and Big Gifts

(A/N: We'll be using this chapter as sort of a 'filler' so to speak. It gives you some insight as far as Molly's relationship with her mother, her grandparents, and her sister, as well as some insight on her lover's feelings towards her.)

When she got to her grandparents' house, her granddad greeted her first. "So someone sent out a new fence," he said, hugging her. "A big one."  
Molly shook her head. "You're not serious, are you?"  
"Said it was orders for Lillie-Beth, wouldn't say from who. She's wondering what she's getting."  
She palmed her forehead. 'He can't be serious,' she thought, going to the back and realizing that the crew was also putting up a small shed. "That's a damn stable."  
"Good thing I know how to take care of a horse…your mama is gonna have a fit though…"  
"Screw what she thinks. There's a reason you and Gramma have custody of Lillie-Beth and not her."  
"Guess you're right," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "Lemonade's fresh, by the way."  
She smiled and walked in, Lillie-Beth hobbling over to her as fast as she could, her strawberry-blond curls flying as she walked. "Hey my love," she smiled, kissing her forehead as she picked her up.  
"I MISSED YOU ARE YOU GETTING ME A HORSE GRAMMA SAID IT LOOKED LIKE A STABLE GOING UP OUT THERE I WILL DIE IF YOU GOT ME ONE OH MY GOD."  
"I…it's a surprise," she smiled, putting her down. She made a mental note to text him shortly and ask him what he had up his sleeve. Her Gramma came out and hugged her tightly. "Hey Gramma," she whispered, hugging her back.  
"Hey my Molly-Lolly. We need to talk in a little bit, okay?"  
She nodded as her phone went off; he was calling. She excused herself and ran outside. "Hey."  
"I guess you're home?"  
"I am…and I feel like someone has some explaining to do."  
He chuckled a little. "Well. Here's the deal. I just happened to have a friend who has a friend that knew where I could get a well-behaved horse that'll be delivered tomorrow…"  
"You're too much," she said with a smile.  
"I just read that sometimes horses could be good animals to help with physical therapy in kids with disabilities. That it could make their legs stronger and stuff…"  
Her eyes sprang with tears; he'd spent that much time reading on it? "Thank you. Really."  
"You're welcome, baby girl. I've gotta go, I'm about to walk in the door and probably get tackled. See you Sunday?"  
"Yeah, Sunday," she smiled, hanging up as she went back downstairs to her Gramma. "What's up?"  
"Your mother wants to come to the party…"  
"No," she said quickly. "Lillie-Beth is doing better without her here. Her therapy's helping her walk, she's doing well in school…I don't want to risk her going under."  
"I know, but the court granted her once-a-month visits…"  
"Fuck the courts."  
"Molly Grace!"  
"Sorry grandma, I just…"  
"I understand, lovely. But if I refuse her, there's no telling what she could do."  
Molly nodded as Lillie-Beth came in, picking her up again. She was so tiny, even at 8, and Molly could easily pick her up and swing her around. "Sleep with me, sissy?"  
"Sure," she smiled, taking her upstairs. "Let's call it an early night and go watch Youtube videos."  
Lillie-Beth smiled and got out of her sister's arms, going to take her nightly medications. There was bladder medication, prophylactic antibiotics, ibuprofen for her mild but constant pain, anticonvulsants for possible seizures…she took a vast number of things, all thanks to their mother's drug habit, things that she needed to keep her life as normal as possible. She did her nightly cath and checked herself for scrapes and bruises. Molly helped her upstairs and looked around her room. "When'd you get the CM Punk poster?" she asked, smiling a little.  
"Granddad got it for me," Lillie-Beth smiled. "He got me a Brock Lesnar one and a Randy one and a John Cena one and a Chris Jericho one and a Big Show one…"  
"Well dang…we gotta put some stuff up, don't we?" Molly smiled, picking up the posters and finding some tape out of the desk.  
"Put Brock and Punk beside my bed, and Randy can go sit next to D-Bry, and put Big Show next to Undertaker," she instructed. Lillie-Beth's room was a conglomerate of wrestling posters and action figures, so very different than the room of an average-almost-8-year-old girl. "So do you have a boyfriend yet?"  
"Um, no, why do you ask?" she stuttered out.  
"Just curious. Gramma says it's about time you found someone."  
"Well, that's Gramma for you," Molly laughed. Her phone rang; she didn't recognize the number, but she answered. "Hello?"  
"Hello Molly," the female voice said. "It's your mother."  
"What's up?" she asked nonchalantly, walking out of the room.  
"Wondering if you're going to make a scene tomorrow or if I can show up to Lillie-Beth's party without too much event."  
Molly exhaled. Her mother started the drama, all the time. "I'll behave as long as you do."  
Her mother chuckled. "You have NOTHING to worry about."  
Molly woke up to Lillie-Beth shrieking happily. "THERE'S A SOMETHIN' HERE!"  
"You've got to be kidding me..." she groaned, rolling over.  
"Molly Grace, you've got a friend here," her grandmother called. "He brought a present."  
Molly changed and helped Lillie-Beth get her morning routine started before barreling down the stairs, wondering who brought the horse. She hoped and prayed it wouldn't be him, just so she wouldn't have to explain it to her family. When she heard the familiar voice, she smiled in relief and happiness. "Hey kiddo!" Shawn shouted when he saw her come out of the house and onto the back porch. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come out and say hello."  
"Oh hush," she smiled, hugging him tightly. Shawn had always been kind to her. "Good to see you."  
"Good to see you too, kiddo," he replied, patting her cheek with fatherly affection. Shawn was always one to adopt the younger people backstage, and he had no qualms about saying that she was his favorite diva, probably because she didn't backtalk and took every suggestion he made to heart. "Well, this is Belle," he started, motioning to the horse. "She's pretty docile, so she shouldn't buck or anything. I was told to tell you the instructor and their helpers should be here sometime around 2 to give her first lesson…"  
"Wait…instructors?"  
"Hey, I'm getting this info like 3rd hand, I think," he laughed slightly. "You didn't know?"  
She shook her head. "I was in the dark until I got home yesterday."  
"Well…I got the question and the request to bring the horse from Steve." Shawn must've noticed the look on her face. "Is…something going on there? I mean hot damn by every stretch of the imagination if it is, you two'd be good for each other…"  
"Oh, um, no, not at all," she stuttered. Answering would give one too many clues.  
"Well, Becca and the kids are waiting. I'll see you soon, okay?" he finally said, hugging her tightly. "She can come out to visit, but tell her to wait to saddle up until they get here. She can visit with her for a little while though."  
She nodded and hugged him back. "Thank you so much."  
The party got underway; it was a lunchtime deal, 11-2, and the trainers would be there at 2:30, and Molly would leave at 6:30 to catch the 8pm flight to Raleigh. She stood outside, wondering where her mother was. It was nearly 12:30, almost 1, when she showed up, newest 'boyfriend' in tow. "Molly-Anna Grace, say hello to Roy," she said quickly.  
"Hey pretty thang. You the wrestler, right?"  
"Yeah, that's me."  
"I jack off to the Divas," he said, proud of himself. "You're pretty damn sexy."  
"Stay the fuck away from me," she whispered.  
"What you gonna do, throw me in an RKO? A No-lock? Gonna Stun me?"  
"Kimura lock or a tombstone," Molly threw over her shoulder, just to throw him off. Molly actually could throw a decent K-lock and a decent cobra-clutch, not to mention a good tombstone. She walked in just in time to see her mother screaming at her grandmother.  
"I TOLD YOU NO DAMN HORSES!"  
"Scream at her again and I'm not holding myself responsible for what I do," she snapped. "You told me not to start crap, but you're here embarrassing Gramma and Grandpa."  
"You got her the damn horse, didn't you? I should go shoot it myself. She'll end up killing herself on it."  
"And God-forbid those checks, which should go to gramma and grandpa, stop coming in and you have to do something crazy like get a fucking job," she replied. That earned her a punch to the jaw from Roy.  
"You always disrespect your mother like that?"  
Molly bit her tongue, nearly to the point there was a hole in it. "I want you to leave," she said, the sting coming to her jaw. "I want you to leave now."  
"Not without my child," her mom snapped, attempting to walk into the party-room. "Come on, Lillie, we're leaving. You're coming home with me…"  
Lillie-Beth started shrieking, sending the other kids into a similar panic as they ran away. "Leave or we'll call the sheriff," her grandpa finally warned, phone in hand.  
"Dad, you wouldn't call the sheriff on me. Besides, my little brat of an oldest child thinks she's miss High-and-mighty now that she's on TV. Who'd you fuck to get there, honey? Huh? Triple H? Shawn Michaels? John Cena? Hell, you probably fucked Vince himself…"  
Molly's arm went flying as she slapped her across the face. "You can go to hell as far as I'm concerned."  
"You'll regret that."  
"Try me," she snapped back. "You won't be bullying me into anything any longer. Now LEAVE."  
Her mother and sicko-Roy stormed out of the house, leaving Lillie-Beth and her friends crying. "Oh come on, ladybug, let's not tear up like that," her grandpa tried. "Hey, your sissy nearly threw them both into a Kimura lock," he added, trying to make a joke. "Just as tough as Brock…"  
Molly rolled her eyes at the mention of Lesnar before picking up Lillie-Beth. "Hey, kiddo," she said, hugging her tightly. "Let's go see if the other part of your surprise is here yet."

(A/N: I'm still taking guesses!)


	6. Rub Downs and Confessions

6- When she got to the arena, he cornered her, pulling her into an abandoned locker room. "How'd she like the present?"  
"She loved it. I took a couple of pictures; I can show you tonight."  
He kissed her forehead. "I'd love to see them."  
Her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. So very much."  
His own arms slipped around her waist. "You're welcome. I just wanted to show you…that I care, you know? I don't want you to forget that."  
That statement took her aback. "You…care. Okay. That's new," she whispered.  
"Molly, I've always cared," he started, picking her up and setting her on a crate. "I've always cared about you. I wouldn't have picked you as my baby girl if I didn't care about you."  
She nodded as he kissed her nose. "We're getting a little too close."  
"I know," he muttered, pulling her back to him. "I'm falling for you, baby girl."  
Molly's head jerked up. "That can't happen."  
"What? Why?"  
She sighed his name. "You know why that can't happen…"  
"Baby girl…" he started, cupping her cheek and leaning in for a kiss. "Tell me you don't feel the same."  
"I can't tell you that," she whimpered. "But we have to be careful."  
He had a rough match with Sheamus; when he came into the room, she saw the after-effects of it. "You're bruised up," she pointed out, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Molly wondered why he'd agreed to a Wrestlemania match and the schedule he was on.  
"I am, baby girl."  
Molly bit her lip. "You want me to rub your back for you?"  
He nodded and sat down, back to her. Her hands went to work and soon she was kneading the tough, rigid flesh of his back and shoulders. "Fuck, I should let you do this more often," he groaned before turning to her. "Here now. I like feeling your hands on me."  
She scooted up, rubbing the front of his shoulders and his pecs, trying to ignore how his grip on her ass tightened a little with every move. "You're kind of…hurting me," she gasped when his grip didn't let up.  
"Oh, sorry," he muttered, letting her go as his phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey…yeah. Um, I'm not there. Oh you're here? Well...That's good…I guess. I'll see you soon."  
"She's here?" Molly asked, kind of hurt.  
"Yeah. She is."  
"I guess I'll see you later then."  
"Lay down," he ordered, moving towards her. "I'm not leaving my baby girl hanging."  
"She's waiting."  
"I know," he muttered, kissing her neck. "It'll be quick, but I'll make it up to you, I swear, okay?"  
Molly nodded as he pushed her panties aside and entered her, hot and quickly. "Oh…" she groaned, arching her hips up to his, arms wrapped around his back.  
"I fucking love feeling your hands on me, baby," he groaned, kissing her deeply. Normally, she didn't touch him, mostly because he'd pin her arms down (which she liked), but tonight she had free reign over every muscled inch of him. Soon they were both releasing, him with a roar and her with a whimper. "Screaming for me. It's going to happen soon, baby girl. Just wait," he smiled, kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey," Charlotte said, trying to catch up with her. "Hunter's wondering where you are. We've gotta go over our plan for the battle royal tonight too…"  
"Oh, sorry," she covered. A lot had been going on: Nearly getting caught and now not seeing him for a week, more drama with her mom, Hunter down her throat, Charlotte being nosey…she'd been distracted. "I really am sorry, Charlie."  
"Hey. Is it okay to ask what's happening?"  
"Just drama with my mom trying to get Lillie-Beth back."  
"Oh no, not again," Charlotte replied, sighing and hugging her.  
"She won't get her, she's just…being demanding. We got her a horse for her birthday and she's acting like it's the 3rd great evil."  
"Horses are great for kids with disabilities, though. Dad read that and was going to ask you about helping to get her one before he found out about her present."  
"Oh," she smiled. That was Ric, always looking out for her and Lillie-Beth. "I'll have to get them tickets to the show in Atlanta, don't I?"  
"You do, I miss my baby. We're close to Elimination Chamber too; we've gotta start getting stuff together to see who the number one contender for the title is."  
"It's next week…yeah we do," she sighed, seeing him come backstage. Their eyes locked, but the people he was with pulled him away before she could speak. Had he not been with that crowd, she'd have probably run into his arms. Then she realized SHE was with him. "What's she doing here?"  
"Um, spending time with her man?" Charlotte said. "Seriously, why do you care?"  
Molly shook her head. "It's okay. Just wasn't expecting to see her."


	7. Fights and Being Discovered

_(A/N: I realized 6 was super short, so I'm sorry. 7's longer, so please forgive me. We'll start narrowing down some of the candidates for secret lover in this one. There's also a scene of some rough sex that some might consider non-consensual, _

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice called to her. "Molly Grace, right?"  
She turned and nodded to the woman; she knew who it was pretty quickly. "Hi."  
"I'm Amy, nice to meet you," she smiled warmly. "I've heard a lot about you. My boyfriend talks almost non-stop about your matches."  
She gulped; Punk was watching her matches? "I hope they're good things…"  
"Oh they are," she laughed. "I suggested that he get Heyman to sign you too; it'd be good for you."  
"Ric's managing me and Charlotte right now," she put in. "But I'll have to think about it if something happens."  
"Good. And I heard you're dating Alberto?"  
"Um, no," she half-laughed. "We're just good friends."  
She nodded suspiciously. "Punk made mention of how close you two seemed to be; that's all. You two would be a cute couple though."  
Molly smiled. "We would be pretty cute."  
"Who'd be cute?" Alberto asked, coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"You two. Like seriously," Amy laughed. "I'll see you around, Molly. It was nice finally getting to meet you."  
"You too," she smiled, letting Alberto turn her in his arms.  
"So…"  
"So what?"  
"Are you actually going to listen to her?"  
Molly shook her head. "You know it'd never work," she lied. Hell, it'd work. She'd marry him and have like 12 kids and be happy. But it wasn't what she wanted…  
"It would work, Molly, and you know it…there's someone else, isn't there?"  
"Alberto…"  
"Tell me."  
"Please," she muttered, her hands on his cheeks.  
"Why can't you tell me who it is?" he asked. "Please, amor…"  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
She bit her lip. "It's…complicated."  
Alberto's face darkened; he looked like Molly had slapped him in the face. "I thought we were friends, Molly," he started. "I guess I was wrong thinking I meant something…anything to you…"  
"Alberto, please," she whimpered, reaching for his arm. "You mean the world to me; you're my best friend other than Charlotte…"  
"I'd venture to say Charlotte knows who he is, doesn't she?"  
"No…no one knows," she admitted.  
"We've been together. You said it was wonderful," he tried, arms going back around her. "Please love…don't just turn me away after remembering that," he added, kissing her deeply. "You know how I can make you feel…how I can make you moan under me…" He kept kissing her, eventually pushing her against the wall.  
She couldn't help but get carried away with his lips on hers; he was such a wonderful kisser. Whereas her lover was greedy, Alberto was careful and giving with his kisses. When she opened her eyes, _HE_ was staring at her. "Alberto," she begged, pulling away from him. Her eyes met his sad brown ones. "I love you to death, you know that right? But now's not the time for me and you. It's just not." She felt like she could cry with that admission; it was so hard for her to say it.  
He stormed off, leaving her alone until her lover walked in. "Looked like you were getting a little too cozy with him."  
"How much did you hear?" she whispered.  
"Enough to know Alberto wants what's mine."  
"Fuck off," she snapped, surprised that she'd found her voice that much.  
"I'd rather fuck you, baby girl."  
"Do you know how HARD that was?!" she screamed. She'd had enough of his crap at that point. It was damn time he knew how she felt. "You sit there, pretending to care about me, being possessive and shit, and I can't do the same with you. I _HATE_ it. I _HATE_ not being able to tell my best friends in the world who I spend every night with. I HATE not being able to acknowledge how happy you make me. I HATE having to know that I have to share you with someone, when I've not even entertained the thought of being with anyone else for over a year, especially when I've had one of the most amazing men ever waiting in the wings for me. I HATE THIS!" she finished, slapping him across the face. When she saw the look in his eyes gloss over, she knew she'd made a mistake. "I'm so sorry…I…"  
"Come here," he said, grabbing her and pushing her against a wall. "Let me remind you why you're with me," he grunted, pushing her skirt up and sliding her panties to the side. Soon his cock was out and entering her forcefully; this was how it'd been before when he was mad. No getting her ready, no foreplay, just rough sex until he felt better. Even with as rough as he could be, she always loved it. She responded to him, clawing his back and arms while he brought them to orgasm. "I…fucking need you…baby girl," he groaned out as she shook around his cock. "I need you…so bad…don't you dare go anywhere on me…" he begged as they came, his knees going out as she soaked his cock, his body sinking to the floor with her still around him. "Molly," he muttered, kissing her neck. "Molly, if things were different, I could be all of that for you. But they're not. And it sucks, I know it does. You forget that I have to go home to the woman who makes me miserable, while I want nothing more than the most perfect girl ever in my bed every night."  
"I'm sorry I was being a brat," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I know you can't help it…"  
"Hey," he started, making her look at him. "Go out with Alberto."  
"No."  
"Baby girl. Go out with him. He's your friend."  
"He wants a relationship…I can't give him that."  
"He'd treat you well. Really well. He's a damn good guy."  
"Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
He shook his head. "No. It's just definitely not fair for me to have you and her and you to have to share me. Go out with Alberto…"  
"I…I doubt he would now. He looked so hurt."  
He buried his face into her neck and sucked the skin hard, making her squeal. "Payback for marking my back up. Luckily I shouldn't see her until after my match so I can fake them."

"What the fuck are those from?" she heard Amy ask Punk.  
"What? Oh those, I was wrestling around with AJ. She got claw-y."  
"Have I mentioned how I HATE AJ?"  
"Yes you have…oh hey Molly," Punk smiled, patting her shoulder.  
"Hey kiddo…whoa," Amy laughed. "What the hell happened there?"  
"Sloppy work it looks like. I thought you were single."  
"I am," she whispered.  
"So she has a fuck-buddy, big deal," Amy laughed. "Makeup's gonna have fun with you…then again they always had fun with me," she added with a smile. "They're used to it."  
"With me too," she said, barely audibly.  
AJ wandered up and smiled at both of them annoyingly. "Hey Punky!"  
"So help me god I'd like to kill her," Amy muttered. Molly giggled.  
"So…does Amy know you're sleeping with Punk?" AJ asked, looking at her. "I mean, she's kinda buddy-buddy with you, it'd be kind of awkward if she found out…"  
"And I'm not happy about it either," Paul Heyman said from behind them. He had Brock and Curtis with him as well. "Distracting one of my clients will get you into trouble, Molly Grace."  
"Wait, you think Punk's sleeping with Molly? Molly's said like 2 words to him…"  
"The only people she even talks to a whole lot are Ric, Charlotte, and Alberto. It makes sense to me," AJ snapped. "She'd whore around with him to throw everyone off."  
"You're just pissed that she could take the title from you," Amy snapped. "And you," she started, turning to Paul. "You're just an asshole…"  
"Amy," Paul warned. "Don't start defending her…"  
"No. Molly's the most innocent kid back here and you're wanting to insinuate that she's whoring around. That's not fair to her."  
"Plus I've never slept with her," Punk said nonchalantly. "Curtis might have, but not me."  
"I've never slept with Curtis," she said, horrified.  
"Oh, that's right, you slept with Del Rio…or was it Orton? Or hell, was it Jericho? Or Brodus? You do have a thing for tattoos it seems…" Punk kept on. Curtis and Brock were laughing at her.  
"Tattoos, huh?" Brock asked. "Maybe I should try my hand at her."  
"Hey, from what I've heard you could have a go at it," Punk smirked.  
"Punk, shut up," Daniel said from behind her. "You know how Molly is; she's not sleeping with someone at all."  
"She could be fucking Roman. That'd be fun, wouldn't it? Or Dwayne…"  
At that moment, hell broke loose. She kicked Punk in the face, and the AJ was on her in a heartbeat. "You BITCH! YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HIM!" AJ screamed, clawing at her face.  
"Get off her!" Amy screamed, throwing AJ off of her. "Punk, you deserved that."  
"I do," he said, spitting out blood, "enjoy how you snapped when I started mentioning the Samoans. VERY telling, and it explains your title shot."  
"Think what you want to, asshole," she snarled, kicking him in the groin.  
She sat in Triple H's office with Ric, her boss eyeing her menacingly. "You wanna explain why you just snapped on Punk like that? I didn't realize you were that explosive."  
"He was being an ass, Hunter," Ric started. He'd offered to come with her, but had been acting off all day.  
"Ric, I asked her."  
"Punk was insinuating about my personal life, and he was doing it in front of a lot of other people. The other Heyman guys joined in; they were saying the reason I had a title shot was because of who I was fucking…"  
"Jesus Christ…I mean, I gave you the title shot. I know where it came from…but why did you have to snap at him that much?"  
"I just…it's been a really rough few days," she confessed as her phone rang.  
"Silence it," Hunter warned.  
"It's my grandmother; something's wrong," she said. "Gramma?"  
"Honey, Lillie-Beth's in the hospital. She's got a bad infection and it won't get better and she's dehydrated…"  
Molly's composure quickly fell apart. "I…I don't know if I can leave..."  
"I'll get you a plane," Ric said, making a quick explanation to Hunter, who understood. "Hang up and let's go."  
She found him and started sobbing. "Baby girl, what happened?" he asked, big arms wrapping around her shoulders.  
"Lillie-Beth…sick…hospital…"  
"Oh baby girl," he soothed, holding her tightly. "She's gonna be okay, alright," he said, making her lock eyes with him. "She's tough, like her big sister..."  
She smiled before leaning in to kiss him deeply, her hands gripping onto his neck tightly. They only broke because of the sharp intake of air they heard behind them. "Not what I expected," Ric said in a low mutter.  
She turned, biting her bottom lip. "Ric…"  
"You know what? I'll keep it to myself, and you don't need me yelling at you like I REALLY want to right now," he said. "Hunter's sending you in the company jet; it'll be ready in 30."  
"Ric," she said, following him. "Please, let me…"  
"No, Molly Grace. I treated you like my DAUGHTER, and this is the BIGGEST slap in the face that you could possibly give me!" he yelled.  
"I didn't mean for it to happen! It wasn't something that was EVER supposed to be a regular thing! He came back on the road; that's what happened!"  
"And you just ignored everything!" Ric screamed back at her. "Do you know how the press is going to attack you if someone ever finds out?!"  
"You're the only person that knows, Ric," she finally sobbed. "The only one."  
Ric's eyes glossed over. "I'm not going to speak a word about it," he started. "But you need to think about ending it. Seriously. I don't want you getting hurt, Molly Grace, and being with him...it's going to hurt you."  
She nodded as he hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Ric."  
"Just go see Lillie-Beth, we'll be down on Tuesday, okay?"


	8. Sickness

_A/N: Thanks for the new follow! 3 I'm open to reviews, btw, so feel free to send them in! We don't have any smut in this chapter, just some drama with Molly's faily and then some reveal for some different relationships Molly has with other wrestlers. Enjoy!_

"What are we looking at?" she asked the doctor.  
"It's acting like MRSA, but I'm not sure yet," he said. "Your grandparents said that she's been taking her prophylatics?"  
"Yeah, she has," she replied. "Gramma's always sure to get it."  
"I gotta be honest, honey," he started. "Something's fishy with this."  
"I agree," she nodded. "I know MRSA germs occur everywhere, but…have we figured out the point of origin yet?"  
He shook his head. "It could've been a cut in her foot or her knee; she did scrape it. But that's unlikely; the spots don't look infected. I don't think it was through her cathing, but we can't be sure yet."  
She nodded. "I'm taking a week off, and my bosses have been kind enough to sign me off of house shows for a little while, so I'll be around. I want to be informed of the first change in her condition, and of ANYTHING you find out. Even if you're just figuring out what's a no, I want to know."  
He nodded. "I'll keep you in the loop. There's another thing that the social worker just informed me of. You and your mom are listed as co-guardians. So she still has access and the power to sign her out…"  
Molly slammed her hand on the table. "I'll fix that soon."  
She walked out of the office, but not before seeing a surprising face in the hallway. "What're you doing here?" she asked.  
"I…we're in the same town, thought I'd stop by," he replied, kissing her cheek. "Sorry we've been missing each other. I brought her something," he added, bringing a little brown bear out of a bag. It had a guitar with it. "Thought it…"  
"You're crazy," she smiled. "Come on. You can come see her."  
"Sissy," Lillie-Beth started as they walked in. "Why did you bring Chris Jericho?!"  
"I was in town, thought I'd come by and say hey to my favorite little fan-girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead with gentleness. "Ash said he misses you, kiddo."  
"When can I go see him?"  
"Well…when you get out, we'll see if you can come hang out with us for a few days. Auntie Jess remembers how to do all your stuff, so it might can be over a school break while your sis is on the road."  
"Okay," she smiled, hugging him a little.  
"I've gotta split, but I'll call your sister and check on you soon, okay, sweetheart?"  
She nodded and settled back into her pillows as Molly walked Chris out. "Thanks for coming by."  
"No problem, Molly," he smiled, hugging her again. "Wish you'd have called me when this happened, though. You know Jess and I could've made a way to come help out if we needed to."  
"I'm sorry. Things got a little crazy, and Gramma and Grandpa were able to get away."  
"I figured," he said as they pulled away from each other. "Nice job kicking Punk though."  
She shook her head. "Did EVERYONE hear about that?"  
"Oh yeah," he chuckled a little. "You're a celeb, kiddo, don't forget it."  
She groaned. "Hate it sometimes."  
"Me too. Like there will probably be someone speculating on why I was here visiting you but whatever. Jessica knows where my heart is."  
She smiled; he had a kind, loving wife, and she was always nice to her and Lillie-Beth. "Tell her hello for me, okay?"  
"Will do, baby girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead. The nickname coming from Chris's lips was so wrong it almost made her sick. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. We'll chat later."  
"Keep me updated, okay"  
"The MRSA originated in her stomach and intestinal track…"  
"So she ate something that had MRSA in it?" Molly asked, looking at the test results.  
"It would seem that way," Dr. Brown replied. He was the infectious disease consultant involved in Lillie-Beth's case. "I mean, it would've had to have been something someone GAVE her."  
"Her grandparents are always trying to give her shit like that," Molly's mother said from behind them.  
"I'm sorry, who are you?"  
"Their mother, and secondary guardian. I have a court order to take my daughter out of this hospital," she added, presenting a piece of paper to the doctor.  
He examined it carefully. "Molly, were you aware of this?"  
"She's afraid child services will be on her ass, Dr. Brown."  
"I'm making a medical suggestion to not move Lillie-Beth," he said. "Not pertaining to any ongoing custody war, but for her personal safety. Plus, there aren't any other infectious disease doctors in this area familiar with this particular kind of condition. You'd have to go too far, and she wouldn't make it without some sort of grave consequence."  
"I don't care. I want my child somewhere else and away from the people who've hurt her."  
Molly stood up and turned, eyeing her mother. "He said we're not moving her, so we're not moving her," she snapped. "I'm PRIMARY guardian, I call the shots."  
"Legally, I listen to Molly," Dr. Brown said, backing her up. Other doctors weren't as quick to do that, so she was thankful. "She is primary guardian, and this looks forged as it is. I'll be placing a call to the judges."  
"You'll BOTH be sorry."  
Molly sat down, trying not to sob. Dr. Brown scribbled something down on his notepad. "Here's an anti-anxiety medication for you. I'll be informing your bosses that I prescribed it to you."  
She nodded and walked back to see Lillie-Beth playing with someone from the child life department of the hospital. "Hey sissy," Lillie-Beth smiled. "I got another bear."  
"Oh did you?"  
Lillie-Beth nodded as she showed off the bear. It was a golden bear wearing a black sleeveless shirt. "I'm gonna name it after a wrestler."  
"We were just talking about wrestling. She knows her WWE pretty well," the other person smiled. "An older, blond man brought it in. He said he'd be back; went to get something for you."  
She nodded as she felt her father-equivalent embrace her. "Figured it was you."  
"I unintentionally bought one that looks like the love-child of Lesnar and Ryback when I was going for one that looked like Uncle Ric."  
"You tried. It doesn't have a feathery jacket," Lillie-Beth laughed.  
"That's very true."  
"When's Charlie coming?" Lillie-Beth asked.  
"She'll be here soon. She…um, went to spend some time with another friend…"  
"Ric…"  
"You have no room to talk right now, young lady," he whispered lowly. "Although I'm equally unhappy with the two of you."  
She pulled Ric out of the room. "What'd SHE do?"  
"Ambrose, apparently," he said, biting his lips together. "I just wish ONE of you would've told me who you were dating or screwing or whatever so I wasn't BLINDSIDED by both of them."  
She smiled and hugged him. "I'm sorry."  
"You do need to know his woman's feeling some suspicion."  
"I thought she might be."  
"Apparently when your bank account loses some money, it throws up red flags, especially when you're used to a high-up lifestyle."  
A momentary pang of fear hit her. "You…don't think she'll trace it, do you?"  
"Who helped get the horse?"  
"Steve and Shawn was what I was told."  
He nodded. "You should be good. It's probably just withdraws she's seeing."  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I should…talk to Steve."  
"Hey, Austin's tight-lipped if anything. We'll be in Texas on Sunday and Monday for EC; talk to him then."

_A/N: So, Molly's mom is causing drama and may have gotten Lillie-Beth sick, Charlotte's pissed off Ric, and there's a chance that someone else knows about Molly's lover. Send in your guesses! Free cookies if you get it right!_


	9. Can 3 Keep a Secret?

(_A/N: I am, as my great-grandmother would say, pleased as punch that I've gotten another favorite and a review! So you get another chapter tonight! There's smut in this chapter, by the way, and still open to guesses.)_

Sunday finally rolled around, and it would decide who was going to be number one contender for the Diva's title. AJ sat at the announcers' table, eyeing the competitors. Molly and Charlotte came in with Ric, who was whispering advice to them both. "Aksana has nothing to lose; watch her. Kaitlyn's always a threat. Stay away from the double teams unless you two are doing them."  
"Got it, dad."  
"Whoever wins, I'm proud of both of you," he muttered, kissing both of them on the foreheads.  
Molly crawled under the ropes and smiled at Kaitlyn. "Hey girl," the other woman replied. "I heard about you beating the shit out of Punk."  
She sighed; it was still the talk of the locker room. "Not my problem right now," she muttered quickly.  
Aksana, Naomi, Cameron, Alicia, the Bellas, Summer Rae, she and Charlotte, and Layla were all in the ring, and the match started. Molly and Charlotte ran over to Summer and knocked her out first, and then helped the Bellas take care of Aksana. Then the unthinkable happened: Naomi and Cameron ran for Charlotte, trying to knock her out, followed by Kaitlyn attempting to work over the other two. Molly ran over and got a nod from Ric; he knew what she had to do. Soon she was pulling Kaitlyn's boots and flipping her over the ropes, which knocked out the other three as well. "OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Jerry Lawler shouted as she took a quick rest in the corner while the Bellas, Alicia, and Layla had it out for a minute.  
"Come on, little mouse," Alicia finally taunted after she'd knocked Brie and Layla out. Nikki was lying on the floor and writhing in pain. "BRING IT BITCH."  
Molly ran before she realized how bad of an idea it was; she was thrown over by Alicia and Nikki, who made some kind of miraculous recovery. She gripped the ropes and screamed, trying to keep her feet up so she wouldn't be eliminated. Molly finally powered up and lifted her body in time to see Alicia celebrating; she grabbed up the other woman and powered her over the ropes, much to the other woman's chagrin. Ric got in the ring and hugged her; Charlotte wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where did she go?" she whispered.  
AJ got into the ring with both of them. "It seems like Charlie-pot is a little upset that daddy-dear isn't, you know, throwing Molly into a figure four for being a terrible friend."  
"AJ," Ric started, "Charlotte's upset, and that's understandable, but the two of them are best friends. A lost match won't change that."  
"Hmm I mean, I think that Charlotte's upset a little more than daddy dearest thinks she is," AJ said as Ric was DDT'd by Ambrose.  
"You're next, little girl," he grunted, lunging for her. She dodged, throwing AJ in front of herself, and she ran for the back, but not before Rollins and Reigns popped out and attempted to grab her as well. The lights went out and she felt herself being grabbed and carried, landing on the top of the ramp as the lights came up. The three who'd attacked her were sprawled out in various states.  
"Who the hell?" she muttered as Ric came next to her.  
"I think we both know who did that."

"Congrats," he muttered as she put her bags down.  
"You know if you keep getting keys to my room that people are going to catch on," she pointed out. "But thank you…for the compliment and helping me out tonight."  
"There's a little bit of a…problem though. I had to have help."  
Her heart clenched. "Who?"  
Jericho popped out from behind the wall. "Hey, sparky."  
"Of all fucking people, him?" she gasped, the tears in her throat.  
"Hey," Chris started, walking over to her. "Listen. I might not be 100% happy with it, but it is what it is, and my lips are sealed."  
"Thank you," she replied, hugging him lightly.  
"Who else knows?"  
"Ric does, that's it as far as I know."  
Chris nodded. "Might be best to keep it that way. I'll leave you two to it."  
She eyed him suspiciously as Chris walked out. "Why him?"  
Her lover shrugged. "Because I know he wouldn't betray you."  
"You could've asked Jamie."  
"And Jamie would've yelled at you more than Ric did, baby girl," he said, grabbing her shoulders lightly and pulling her closer. "I heard Charlotte talking to Ambrose and planning on turning on you if you won."  
"He DDT'd Ric," she sighed, her head laying on his shoulder. "She didn't just betray me, she betrayed her father as well…just because I had to eliminate her…"  
"Hey," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "It's okay. No freak-outs…talk to her tomorrow."  
"Can you lay with me?"  
"I was thinking about staying. I was rooming by myself anyway…if that's okay with you…"  
She nodded as he picked her up, laying her on the bed. "I don't know if I'll be any good for you in the sex department tonight."  
"Just strip and let's cuddle, baby girl. I just wanna feel you on me."  
Molly did as he asked; when she took her panties off, he gently touched her ass. "What?"  
"How'd you bruise your ass?"  
She thought back. "I got knocked on it…or it was when I got knocked on the ring post."  
"Does it hurt?" he asked, rubbing it gently. He'd never been this gentle with her.  
"Um, not really…but that feels good."  
"Come 'ere," he smiled, pulling her into his arms.  
When she woke up the next morning, she knew she had to get ready for Raw…but he looked SO damn appetizing to her. His cock was at half-mast and his breathing was still shallow. "I wonder what his cock tastes like," she whispered to herself, touching it slightly. He'd never let her touch him; it'd always been one sided with the touching. It jumped and she couldn't resist touching it again, giving it a slight rub before squeezing it.  
"Fuck baby girl…what're you doing?!"  
"Um, sorry," she said, jerking her hand back.  
He sat up and smiled, moving her hand back. "Touch me, baby girl," he instructed, making her hand grip his shaft. "Do you want to suck it?"  
She nodded. "Please."  
"Go ahead," he smiled, laying back.  
She bent down and licked around the head, feeling him rub her ass and slid a finger inside her as she took him into her mouth, sucking it hard and fast. She'd sucked a cock before; Alberto's actually, but something was VERY different about his…maybe it was the fact he was letting her have free reign to suck and he wasn't trying to fuck her throat yet.  
"FUCK," she heard him growl. "I'm gonna come, baby girl. Come here," he said, moving her hips so she was right in front of him. "Let me see that pretty face while you swallow it."  
Molly grinned; something about this made her feel sexy. Soon she was swallowing his cum, listening to him moan. "How was that?" she asked as she came up from her knees.  
His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her chest. "Why…for fuck's sake…have I NEVER asked you to do that?!"  
"Well…um…when we first got together…I was afraid to…because you wanted to be the one to do the touching and stuff…control and such…"  
"What changed?"  
"I…got curious…I wanted to taste you…"  
"Like I taste you, huh?"  
Molly nodded. "Was…"  
"It was good enough that you're gonna have to do it again…fuck we've gotta get rolling. I've got a meeting…and 24 missed calls."  
She grabbed her own phone. "I have 10…weird..."  
"I gotta get going before someone comes looking for me," he put in, kissing her forehead.  
"Can we do this again sometime?"  
"Yeah," he smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. "We'll do it a lot before 'Mania."

"Hey kiddo," she heard a gruff voice say. Molly turned and smiled at Steve.  
"I hear I owe you a thank you," she smiled, hugging him.  
"How's she liking that thing?"  
"Well, she got put into the hospital, but she's enjoyed her so far."  
"I'm confused as to why the person who asked me was involved…"  
"Who asked you?" she wondered aloud.  
He smiled. "I think even he was first or second-hand. Dusty heard someone was wanting to help you with finding a horse for Lillie-Beth; he called me, I called Shawn."  
Molly nodded. "Thanks."  
"Why'd _he_ ask Dusty though? They're not exactly friends."  
Her face went pale. "How do you know?"  
"Dusty's not as tight-lipped as others. I think he told him that Jamie was helping you find one, but I could see right through him…I called him to ask him about it, and he didn't want me calling you."  
"You…"  
"You're having an affair with him, aren't you?"  
"It just kind of…"  
"Hey, you don't have to explain it to me. I'm the LAST person to judge," he smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "But she's a bitch, just in case you didn't know. I'm not surprised he went somewhere else to get his kicks…you just don't seem like the type though, Molly Grace."  
"Like I tried to say, it just…kinda happened."  
"Is he good to you, sweetheart?"  
"As far as the bounds of the agreement go, yeah…he's really good to me."  
Steve nodded before kissing her forehead with an odd affectionate tenderness. "Just be careful."

_(A/N: So, Charlotte's banging Dean and Dean's being psychotic. Chris Jericho knows, and so does Stone Cold…but Stone Cold's being a little weird about things….yes, that's going to play in later. Guesses open and free cookies if you get it right before the reveal!)_


	10. A Deal

_(A/N: Hey y'all. I've had one person guess and post reviews, any others would be greatly welcomed! BTW, you can find me on tumblr at .com, or on twitter: whitbrianne. I'll take guesses there if people don't have fanfic accounts but want to guess. Let's see what kind of drama gets started up in here)_

"I know what you're doing, slut," the message read. It was three weeks before Wrestlemania, and he was planning for his match as she was for hers.  
"Yeh okay, lass?" she heard Sheamus ask her.  
"Um, yeah," she lied, turning to him.  
"Yeh know, I gave you a hard time a while back, and Ah'm sorry…how about I make it up to you with lunch or sumthin'?"  
"I…um sorry, I kind of have plans," Molly covered. It was true, she was meeting up with her family since they were in Atlanta. "My family's coming up to visit and I haven't seen my sister in a while."  
"Oh nice," he smiled. "I'd love to meet yer sister sometime; Randy was telling me she was a fan."  
"I'll see what I can do; she's hanging out with Jericho's family later on…she's buddies with his oldest son. It's kinda cute." She got a text. _Come find me now._ "I've gotta split," she said, patting his shoulder awkwardly as she went to find him. He was sitting in a locker room. "What's up?"  
"Who'd you tell?"  
"No one," she whispered.  
"Jericho or Flair let it slip then."  
"Oh, you got a letter too, then?"  
He stood up. "Molly, something's happening…I don't know what it is but I don't fucking like it."  
"Me either…it…might…ruin you," she whispered. "I don't want that to happen to you…you don't deserve the backlash it'll give you. You've got too many things going on right now to put up with this."  
"Hey. I've managed worse before," he sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'm more worried for you."  
"Don't be. No one cares about the little divas."  
"You apparently don't realize how big of a deal you are, baby girl."  
"I'm not AJ or Kaitlyn, and I'm not Natty, the Bellas, or one of the other total divas…."  
"You eliminated 4 Divas at once, baby girl. You wanna know what I heard Cena, Bryan, and like four other guys talking about? That you're the damn toughest bitch back here. Tougher than their wives and girlfriends, for sure, and the toughest woman I know. You're getting people that are watching. And then, if they find out, it's gonna destroy you if we're not careful."  
The fear gripped her. "What do we do?"  
"No more me staying over, especially if we're in the same place as everyone else."  
She nodded. "I don't like it but okay."  
He grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her forehead. "We're gonna be okay, baby girl. Just wait and see. We'll be fine. No worries."

When she walked into the restaurant, her sister met her with a smile. She'd been out of the hospital for a few days, and the doctor said she was well enough to travel the three hours to get to Atlanta. Her granddad hugged her tightly. "Hey Molly-girl. We set for a good show tonight?"  
"I think so," she smiled. She had no idea if she'd even be featured, but since she was number one contender, it was likely.  
"Is Brock gonna be there? What about Chris? Did Christian come back yet? Is Sheamus gonna be there tonight? Is Punk gonna have a match? What about John Cena?" her sister asked rapidly, doing her best to hop up and down.  
"Well we heard we might see a little family here," they heard Randy say from behind them. He was with Sheamus, and they both knelt down to speak to Lillie-Beth. "So I hear you're hanging out with Ash tonight, huh?" he asked.  
"I am. But not until I watch the stuff I wanna watch," she smiled. "Your hair's A LOT redder in person, Sheamus," she added, touching the Irishman's hair.  
"I hear that a lot, lass," he smiled. "What matches are yeh gonna be watching?"  
"Whatever one you're in, Brock's, Punk's, Randy's, Uncle Chris's, and Christian's if he's back…and I'll watch the Usos too, because they're fun, and MAYBE I'll get to see 'Taker and The Rock..."  
"Yeh should take her to meet Jimmy and Jey, love," Sheamus said. "I think they'd love 'er."  
Molly nodded as the guys got their food, sitting down with her family at the urging of her grandparents and sister. "I think my sissy needs a boyfriend," Lillie-Beth whispered to Sheamus. "You should take her out on a date."  
"Should I now?" he asked, amused.  
"She likes Chinese food and action movies; she's easy to please."  
"Lillie-Beth!" Molly said.  
"WHAT?! You need a boyfriend!"  
"Well, consider this officially me asking yeh," Sheamus said. "How about Chinese food and the new Stallone flick?"  
Molly bit her lip; she needed to check with him first, but time didn't allow. "Sure, I'd love to."  
"Easier than when she agreed to go out with me," Randy laughed.  
When her family got backstage, she'd already received notice of a preview match between her and AJ. "SISSY!" Lilie-Beth squealed. "Who can we go see first? Can I go see Ric and Charlotte?!"  
"I'll call Charlotte and see if she's not busy," she covered. Charlotte hadn't spoken to her since the incident with her two weeks ago, and Ric had kept his distance. She dialed Ric quickly and let him know that they were there; Randy carried Lillie-Beth to meet Jimmy and Jey, as well as Cameron and Naomi.  
"Look at those funky braces! Girl, you are STYLIN'," Naomi smiled.  
"Sissy designed them…OH MY GOSH SISSY LOOK!" she squealed, pulling her hand. "I see him!"  
"Who's she see?" Jey asked.  
"Brock! He's my FAVORITE!" she squealed. "Can I go say hello?!"  
Jimmy stood in front of her. "I don't think that's a good idea, little lady. Brock's kinda mean."  
"Yeah, you wanna go find Ric and Charlotte? Or we can go find John and Daniel…"  
" . . .BROCK. UNLESS THE ROCK IS SOMEWHERE BUT IT'S SMACKDOWN SO HE'S NOT."  
Randy finally let out a chuckle. "Just let her go speak to him. She's a kid, chances are he won't kill her."  
Lillie-Beth hobbled over to where Brock was standing, talking to Paul Heyman. "Hi!" she said, excited.  
"Little girl, the BIG MEN are talking…" Paul tried.  
"Paul," Brock said, pushing a hand in front of him and taking a knee in front of her. "Hey there. What's your name?"  
"Lillie-Beth Carpenter. I'm Molly Carpenter's sister. She's gonna be Diva's champion pretty soon," she smiled, holding out her hand. He shook it as Lillie-Beth kept talking. "I have a poster of you on my wall 'cause you and Punk and Chris and Sheamus are my favorites…"  
"Well, that's sweet of you," he smiled. "I heard you got a horse for your birthday."  
"I DID! I was in the hospital though so I haven't gotten to ride her too much, but she's SO pretty! And I have a stuffed bear I named Brock and he sits on my bed next to my Rock bear."  
"Brock, we've got to go," Paul encouraged, stepping in front of Lillie-Beth.  
"You know, Paul might be upset that you didn't name something after him."  
"I did. My best friend has a really ugly stuffed walrus and we named it Paul…"  
Both of the Usos, Naomi, Cameron, and Randy died laughing as Heyman stormed away, Brock picking Lillie-Beth up and carrying her back to Molly. "Seems like you've got a fireball for a little sister," he smiled, putting Lillie-Beth down and kissing her forehead. "Any time you're here with your sister, you come and say hello, okay? You can put Paul back in his place for me."  
"Okay," she smiled as he walked off.  
"How does Brock know about the horse?" Randy asked.  
"Man, everybody knows about the damn horse," Jimmy laughed. "Fandango and Summer even asked me about it the other day."  
"I SEE UNCLE CHRIS AND CHRISTIAN'S WITH HIM!"  
Molly smiled as Christian walked up and hugged her tightly. "How's my Lillie-Beth?" he asked. "You see Alberto yet, baby girl?"  
"NO! IS HE HERE TOO?!"  
"I might let Chris or Christian take you to find him," she said lowly. Alberto hadn't spoken to her since she'd turned him down. "I've gotta go get ready…"  
"I'll walk her back to Gramma and Grandpa," Chris smiled, kissing her temple.  
Molly ran off to go change, immediately getting cornered by Charlotte. "So your sister's here?"  
"Yeah, she wants to see you..."  
"Surprised you haven't convinced her to hate me too."  
"Charlie, seriously I don't hate you…"  
"Yes you do! Everyone hates me! Dean's the ONLY person who cares about me and wants me to get the Diva's title. Dad only believed in you!"  
"Dean's filled your head with so many lies, Charlie…just go speak to Lillie-Beth, okay? She loves you," Molly put in, walking to go change.  
"I see Lillie-Beth doesn't have trouble making friends," she heard his voice say. "Glad you brought the family today."  
"Me too," she sighed, turning to him. He was in his wrestling gear already, and it was _hot_ as _hell_ to her for some reason. "Damn."  
"What?"  
"You look…. kinda sexy right now."  
He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Kinda?"  
"Okay. You look dead sexy right now, and I'm close to melting in a puddle right in front of you."  
He smiled as his lips met hers. "I wish I could fuck you tonight…" he groaned as they pulled away. "She's here though."  
She bit her lip and tried to keep the emotion in check. "Um, Sheamus asked me out."  
"I could deal with that, just don't let him get too handsy."  
"Okay," she smiled, letting him kiss her again. "I'm gonna miss you tonight."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, baby girl…_if_ something happens with Sheamus…_if_…don't tell me."  
Molly wondered why, but didn't ask. "Okay."

That night, Sheamus took her to dinner since her family needed to get back home so Lillie-Beth could go to school the next day. They were sitting next to each other in a private booth, trying to keep away from people, and they were both a little on the drunk side. "So, has there been a boyfriend in the picture?"  
"No…um, just a friend that I see on occasion…"  
"Anyone that would protest if I kissed yah right now?"  
Molly bit her lip as he leaned in, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. It was so DIFFERENT from kissing him; Sheamus was a gentle kisser compared to him, and she soon found herself straddling his lap. "Sheamus, I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to pull away. "I can't…"  
"Why not? The other man yer seeing?"  
"I just…gosh you're wonderful," she sighed, kissing his lips briefly before looking up and seeing someone coming toward them. "Oh no."  
"What is it?" he asked, turning as best he could.  
"I should've known you'd be with someone I couldn't stand," Alberto sneered out.  
"Yer with Bertie?" Sheamus asked, seemingly surprised.  
"No, it's not that…I'm not with him…"  
"You SLUT," he sneered, grabbing her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath; Ricardo was behind him, urging him to get into the car. "And you…you knew how I felt about her," he snapped at Sheamus.  
"Lass, step away," Sheamus warned. "He's getting' a lil violent, it seems."  
"She's MINE," Alberto snapped, smashing his lips against hers until she managed to pull away.  
"Ricardo, take him back to the hotel and let me know when you get there, okay? And Sheamus…take me back too…I can't do this right now," she whimpered.  
"Okay," he replied, hugging her to his body. They rode in silence, Sheamus eventually reaching over and holding her hand. "Do yeh want to talk about it?"  
"Alberto and I were together briefly before I made it to the main roster…he's…never really let go."  
"That's obvious..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not yer fault, Molly," he muttered as they pulled into her hotel. Several of the guys and their wives and girlfriends, him and her among them, went in as Sheamus walked inside, seeming to insist on taking her to her hotel room. "Yeh want some company?" he asked, giving her hand a squeeze as her lover walked past her with his wife.  
"I think I'd like that," she smiled, opening the door and leading him in. She heard an angry-sounding door slam in the room next to hers.  
"Wonder what that was about," Sheamus pondered aloud.  
"No clue…so…"  
"I can tell yer not comfortable with the whole kissing bit, Molly...there's no need to pretend. I thought there might be a spark but it was kind of weird."  
She bit her lip. "I'd still like it if you stayed a little while."  
"What do we do?"  
"I've got Uno," she tried.  
"I've never played…"  
"Well, let me introduce you to the American tradition that breaks families apart, my Irish friend," she smiled, motioning for him to sit down.  
"Ugh," she said after a few hours. They'd played Uno and started playing a couple of other card games; the couples next to them seemed to be engaging in all forms of pleasure. "Remind me NOT to get a room around the married guys."  
"Ah yeh should've heard Randy when he was still married; it was a nightmare."  
She laughed at that. "I can completely believe it."  
"I do want to ask yeh something. That guy you're seeing…is he married by some chance?"  
Molly bit her lip. "Um, why do you ask?"  
"I notice little things, Molly Grace. Yer face got very dark when the group of guys walked by wit' their wives an' girlfriends…especially when one person locked eyes wit' yeh."  
"Sheamus…if it gets out too much it'd be bad for him. Someone already knows and is threatening blackmail with it…"  
"Does he care about yeh?"  
"I…don't know. He doesn't like it when other guys touch me. Alberto kissed me once and he saw and nearly killed him…but he's never acted like he would…make it permanent."  
"So he's the jealous type but not very loving?"  
"Sort of…he kind of told me if anything happened with you to not tell him. And he's had his moments where he's incredibly affectionate."  
Sheamus nodded thoughtfully. "Ah'm going to be honest, lass, for whatever reason I like yeh a lot. Not like in a romantic way but in a friendship way. But…if sumthin' comes up and yeh ever need an alibi, I'll give yeh one, alright? I'll pretend ta be yer boyfriend if I gotta."  
"Are you just looking for an excuse to kiss me again?" she smiled.  
"Yer quiet but quick with that wit, Ah'll give yeh that," he laughed. "Ah'm serious, Molly. If you need something, let me know, alright?"  
She nodded as the noise started up yet again. "Ugh. How is his dick still working?!"  
"We could wait fer the noise to die down and then bang against the wall and wake THEM up," he suggested. "And yeh could see how much he really cares for yeh."  
"Sheamus, this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she laughed, toasting his water bottle with hers.

_(A/N: So this should be fun. Sheamus knows and is being a cover-up for her, and Alberto went a little loco over everything. Not to mention the letters...guesses are welcome! Submit them on the reviews, on twitter, or on tumblr!)_


	11. The L Word and Screaming

_(A/N: Back, and we start out with smut. Two smutty sections since I was late posting. No new chapters tomorrow; my best friend's getting married and I'll be there! We also talk about the letters a little more too)_

"What the fuck, Molly?!" she heard the harsh voice say behind her. " .FUCK?!"  
She turned. "Taste of your own medicine, perhaps," she said nonchalantly.  
He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and fast, pushing her against the wall. "I should fuck you right here and now, you little bitch," he snarled.  
"You wouldn't," she challenged.  
"What happened to my little mouse," he asked, yanking her pants down her legs and putting her back into the position. "You're defying me."  
"Not like you're disliking it," she pointed out, rubbing against him. "I think you like it when I stand up to you…or do you not like hearing what I have to say?"  
His lips silenced her. "I love hearing your voice…I love it when you speak out…I just love you, that's it," he muttered quietly. "I love you, my baby girl."  
"What did you just say?" she gasped as his lips touched her neck, sucking gently.  
"The truth," he pointed out, sliding her panties aside and pushing into her deeply. "Regardless of whether or not you like it, the truth…and why it pisses me off when I see you with another man."  
"I didn't sleep with Sheamus," she gasped as he kept pushing into her. "I…wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to see if you cared as much as you seemed to…"  
"Molly," he whispered, using his finger to rub her clit. "It worked. I was jealous as fuck last night, baby girl. I shouldn't, but I want you all to myself..."  
"I…"  
"Say it," he begged.  
"I love you," she murmured as she came. "Oh fuck, do I ever love you," she groaned as he kept toying with her clit.  
When he came, he pushed her right onto him, as close as he could get her. "I'm gonna fix it, okay? I'm gonna work on being sure we can be together…no more stolen nights and weekends. I want you all the time, baby girl."  
"How's that gonna work?"  
"I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure something out."  
She smiled weakly at him. "Sheamus…offered something. To be an alibi if I ever needed one if someone started asking too many questions."  
"You told him?"  
Molly nodded. "I can trust him. I know I can."

* * *

Two weeks until 'Mania, and the letters kept coming. "Your precious little sister would die if she knew the TRUTH about why you rarely come home!" "You're such a slut, sleeping with a taken man." "Triple H would fire you if he knew the truth." "You're going to make them all hate you, princess." "I hope you burn in HELL for what you're doing." "His woman is going to murder you." "We'll get back at you for this, Molly Grace." "Your family is going to disown you." "All of your friends are going to hate you."  
Molly threw the letters across the room, hitting him in the foot. They'd shared a room again, and he was watching her freak out. "What happened, baby girl?" he asked, walking closer to her.  
"The damn letters…they keep coming. I find them in my gear back, under the hotel room doors, in the cars…" Tears started springing from her eyes. "I can't do this," she gasped, panic setting in.  
"Shh," he urged. "Come here…baby girl, you gotta breathe, okay? Breathe slow…"  
"We can't keep doing this! They're going to ruin both of us!"  
"Hey," he whispered, kissing her gently. "Shh, baby girl…listen," he started, pulling her away from him just far enough so they could make eye contact. "It's gonna suck if it comes out, but…you know what, you're worth it, okay? Do you think I'm worth it? Do you love me that much?"  
She nodded. "You know I do."  
He smiled and crushed her to him again. "Call Ric, tell him about the letters."  
"Hey kiddo," he smiled as she walked into the restaurant. "What's up?"  
"Um," she started as she sat. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure. You okay? Did he hurt you?"  
"Oh, no, not at all!" she sighed. "He's…really wonderful to me, Ric."  
Ric reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. "I see that."  
"I…was wondering if…maybe you told Charlotte and she let it slip to someone."  
"I haven't breathed a word to Charlotte…why?"  
"I've been getting threatening letters…" she said, putting a couple of them on the table. "Almost blackmail-like…"  
"This is a police matter, Molly-bug…this person seems like they're really after you."  
"Ric…going to the police means more people knowing…and what if the press get ahold of it?"  
"Why're you telling me?"  
"He told me to talk to you."  
"Probably to calm you down," the older man sighed. "Did you have an anxiety attack on him?"  
"Almost."  
"Maybe…I mean maybe it's not about him…hadn't Alberto JUST broken up with his wife when you two got together? And Sheamus hasn't been long broken up from Alicia."  
She shrugged. "I just want them to stop."  
"I know, darlin'."  
"I really think it could be AJ…I mean, the thing with Alberto wasn't really a secret, was it?"  
"No…and his ex did accuse him of cheating on her with me," she recalled. "And she's been acting a little crushy on Sheamus too…but she acts crushy with everyone."  
"We'll pray it's that…does he know about Alberto?"  
"Um…no," she confessed, biting her lip.  
"Someone's going to if you're not careful."

* * *

"Hey, we've got a problem," Sheamus said, pulling her aside. "Someone recorded the two of us in our drunk make-out the only time we actually went out."  
She cursed. "I have to tell him now, I suppose."  
"He knows; he just cornered me about it. Someone's been showing it off."  
Molly bit her lip. "He's gonna be so pissed off."  
"Pissed off doesn't even begin to cover it. Yeh want me ta go with you?"  
She shook her head. "I've gotta fix this myself."  
"If he hurts you, tell me."  
She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Molly walked to find him, seeing him sitting alone in his locker room, obviously fuming.  
"When did you make out with Sheamus?"  
"The night I was trying to make you jealous," she confessed. "I…I'm sorry. You said you didn't want to know and I didn't tell you. I was drunk, he was tipsy…"  
He got up, staring her down. "Like I said, I don't like other men touching what's mine."  
"And I don't like seeing some SLUT touch what's mine, but I can't very well stop that, now can I?" she snapped, turning away and trying to walk out of the room.  
"Come 'ere," he said, grabbing her forcefully. "You wanna talk about SLUT, Molly? How about how you acted with Sheamus? Or the time I saw you sucking face with Del Rio? Or hell, the make-out session with Orton in the hallway of the hotel?"  
"You know what? If you're just gonna launch accusations at me like this, I'll leave," she snarled, moving out of his grip. "You know I've ALWAYS been faithful to you, and just because you see something where I kissed someone while I was drunk, you want to get butt-hurt. You forget that I'M the OTHER WOMAN, and apparently that's ALL I'll EVER be to you."  
"Molly…baby girl wait," he urged, his hands on her shoulders. "Baby girl…please," he kept urging, rubbing her shoulders. It's how he'd always get her to calm down when she was upset. "I'm sorry baby girl. You know I love you, right?"  
She nodded, biting her lip. "I do."  
The big arms circled her body, pulling her up against his. "We've both been stressed since those stupid letters started up. We need some time to not think about it. How about this: we'll go shopping."  
"For what, dare I ask?"  
"I was thinking maybe a dress for you to wear to the hall-of-fame ceremony."  
"I…"  
"What?"  
"I had to send close to twelve thousand dollars to Gramma for Lillie-Beth's medical bills from the hospital stay. I…I'm gonna have to wear something old."  
He kissed her neck. "Let me buy something for you."  
"I can't ask you to…"  
"Let me. I saw something when I had to go shopping with her yesterday that I definitely think would look absolutely amazing on your body…let me buy it for you."  
"She already saw the money that got let out from you getting the horse…"  
"Baby girl, let me worry about her," he sighed, his grip tightening. "I want to do this for you, Molly Grace…I don't get to spoil you as much as I'd like to."  
Molly turned in his arms and buried her head in his chest. "I'll have to see it."  
"We've got time. Let's go now," he smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"You sure we should go together?"  
"She's back home; it'll be fine. People in our business go out together all the time, baby girl. Just come with me, see if you like the dress, and try it on for me."  
Molly finally relented, letting him take her to his waiting SUV. "So what do we say when people ask why I'm with you?"  
"I ran into you and we decided to ride back together instead of you taking a cab."  
She nodded. "So she went back home?"  
"Yeah. She's probably coming up for 'Mania, but she should be gone the rest of the time."  
"So, you can stay with me again tonight?"  
He reached over and gave her thigh a squeeze. "Yeah, I can," he said with an easy smile. "I've missed my baby girl something fierce."  
"I've missed my man," she whispered, her hand going on top of his.  
"Did you just say what I think you just did?"  
"Yeah."  
When they pulled into the garage, he pulled her over to him, leaning the seat back and making her straddle his lap. "I've been wanting to hear you say that," he muttered, kissing her ferociously as he grabbed her ass hard. "God if we weren't in public I'd fuck you here and now, baby girl."  
"Backseat," she whispered, getting off of him and crawling back there. "We can make it quick. I want you. Right now."  
He smiled and crawled over to her; the look in his eyes was predatory and sexual, and it turned her on to no end. Grabbing her pants, he nearly ripped them from her body. "These skinny jeans show off your ass so nicely…but I hate it," he confessed, sliding two fingers inside her. "Everyone's staring at my girl and I absolutely hate it, cause that ass is mine."  
"Not like I'm sharing it," she gasped, bucking her hips until he stilled her. "What?"  
"You're not coming without me," he warned, opening his fly until she moved his hands. "Molly, what're you doing?" he asked.  
"Let me finish warming you up," she muttered, rubbing his cock. God, he was so big. She knew he was; but there was something different about holding it in her hands. Soon he was as hard as steel, and hotter than she'd ever felt a man get. "Damn," Molly whispered.  
"Lay down and let me in that sweet pussy," he ordered, pushing her backwards. Soon he was thrusting inside her painfully fast, his hands gripping the door handle in front of him. He was almost too big for it to work, but the fact that he'd rented an SUV was helping matters. "Oh fuck, I'm close," he shouted, his pace starting to bruise her. "Come for me," he said, rubbing her clit. Something was so different about his touch this time; it was hot and hurried, and she was near not being able to contain her emotions. She loved him, she loved fucking him, she loved being fucked by him...everything hit her hard and fast, and something built in the back of her throat. It came out as he bit down on her neck as she came, him behind her. "Who'd have thought it'd take car sex for you to scream for me?" he asked with an amused smile. "Is that how I know you're completely comfortable with me now?"  
"I don't know what happened…I'm sorry," she muttered, trying to collect herself. "I guess we should go look at that dress, huh?"  
"Molly…you okay?" he asked, cupping her face in his hand.  
"I'm fine," she lied. "We gotta get going or we're gonna be late getting back."

_(A/N: I promise we'll talk about Molly's uneasiness about screaming during sex soon, I'm aware it's weird. In the next few chapters, there will be a few encounters with other superstars that might start giving clues…guesses are still welcome, and free cookies if you get it! Also, anyone interested in a cutesy Ryback fic? I'm kind of working on one when I get writer's block from Molly's saga. Also have the outline for a Stone Cold-OC-Damien Sandow fic as well…partially to beg forgiveness for a later chapter in this one…)_


	12. Faking it

It was the Monday before 'Mania. He was getting prepped for his big match, and she was nearly ready for the showdown with AJ. "You're going on close to me," he smiled.  
"Does that mean we get good luck kisses?" she asked, looking over the schedule herself.  
"Yeah," he smiled, grabbing her in a giant hug.  
"Aye, you two better break it up, Hunter's about ta' round the corner," Sheamus warned.  
He let her go and started walking off in enough time that Sheamus pulled Molly into a hug and tickled her, making her giggle. "When did this become a thing?" Hunter asked.  
"Well, ya know, see a pretty girl enough an' you finally get the balls to ask her out," Sheamus smiled, kissing her temple. "Still early though."  
"Huh," he said. "Figured Molly was too quiet for you, but hey, congrats man," he finished, walking off.  
"You're the best fake boyfriend I've ever had," she whispered.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, I 'spose," he laughed, giving her arm a squeeze. "He calm down the other day from when he found out about our drunk kiss?"  
"Yeah. We ended up fucking in the SUV."  
"Damn!" he chuckled, squeezing her shoulders. "Yeh look happy, Molly," he remarked.  
"I am, for now," she replied.  
"So Molly…" AJ started in the ring that night. "Would you like to share with everyone who you're dating? I mean, we're all DYING to know…"  
Sheamus's entrance music hit and she silently thanked God. "Lass, it might come as a shock ta' ya, but I'm dating Molly."  
"No you're not!" AJ squealed, hopping furiously. "You're NOT dating her!"  
"Yes we are," Molly seconded.  
"Fine. Prove it," she demanded.  
Molly bit her lip; a public kiss was not going to sit well with anyone involved, save for appeasing AJ and those in the crowd who were suspicious. Sheamus turned her, moving closer to her mouth. "Pretend I'm him, love," he muttered before crashing his lips to hers, moving furiously. She grabbed his shoulders helplessly until Sheamus pulled away, AJ stalking to the back. "Well, there's a good luck kiss for ya, love," he said into the microphone as Alicia came out for their match.  
"Nice save by Sheamus," he muttered angrily.  
"Don't get pissy. I was pretending he was you."  
He grabbed her around the waist gently. "Really?"  
"Yeah," she smiled, kissing his cheek as he turned her to face him. Soon they were sucking face again, hands wandering across each other. "Fuck, we've gotta stop," she gasped as he kept kissing her.  
"Oh…my god…" they heard a female voice behind them say. She pulled away and turned; it was Charlotte. "Dad…is somehow more okay with THIS than he is with me dating who I am?"  
"I didn't fucking DDT your dad," he put in. "Call me later, okay?" he whispered, kissing her cheek as he left. "Calm her down."  
"_This_ is why you didn't tell me," Charlotte accused.  
"Charlotte…you didn't tell me either," Molly put in.  
"My boyfriend isn't already in a relationship," she reminded her, obviously fishing for something.  
"Yet again, as he was so kind to point out, my boyfriend didn't DDT my _FATHER_!" she said, raising her voice.  
"I should tell dad."  
"Charlie, I know," Ric said from behind them. "I caught them before you did."  
"I still can't believe you!" she screamed. "HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE, HIM!"  
"Charlie…please," she begged. "Someone's gonna hear you."  
"Have you told Hunter? Or Shawn? Or does Alberto know?! Oh my god, THAT'S why you turned him down!" she finally realized. "Molly…"  
"Charlotte, PLEASE."  
She shook her head. "Fine. I won't say anything…but I heard his lady has gotten suspicious, so be careful, alright? She's been asking around backstage…being with Sheamus was a good move."  
Molly nodded. "Thank you," she said, hugging her.  
Charlotte hugged her back. "You're like my little sister," she sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt."  
"I don't want you getting hurt either," Molly reminded her.  
"Charlotte! Where you at, baby girl?" Dean said, coming around the corner. "Oh. Molly," he nodded.  
"Ambrose," she nodded back. "I'll see you around, Charlie."  
"You too," she whispered.  
She watched Dean fuss at Charlie as they walked off together; it made her angry. Even if her lover was protective and jealous, he didn't tell her who she could and couldn't talk to.  
"Charlotte looks like she has a bruise on her face," he said, pulling her aside. "You want me to take care of it?"  
She turned, looking at how Charlotte's spirit was broken to the point that she wouldn't make eye contact with her. "I…don't know how we'd do it."  
"I'll get Sheamus to help," he said, his hands going to her shoulders. "She's your friend and she's hurting. That makes me angry enough to do something."  
"Don't get into trouble," she whispered, turning and kissing his cheek.  
"When we get back, unless Charlotte is with us, I want you," he muttered, kissing her neck as they embraced each other tightly.  
"Sounds good to me," she smiled, her arms wrapping around his neck as she spied Sheamus coming around.  
"You wanna help me take out Ambrose?" he asked.  
"Sounds good," Sheamus smiled, pulling Molly away from him and wrapping his own arms around her, kissing her temple and making her laugh as Triple H walked around the corner. "Hey boss."  
"What're you two doing talking to him?" he asked, pointing. "Thought you two didn't get along."  
"We don't," he replied. "Molly lost her phone," he added quickly, putting the phone in her hand and walking around the corner.  
"I don't like the fact he's around Molly," Hunter said to Sheamus.  
"Wait…why?" Molly said.  
"He made a comment one day about how you were hot. It doesn't sit well with me," he said. "I know, I'm protective for whatever reason when it comes to you. I still don't want that asshole around you if it can be helped at all. Not him, not any of his little friends either."  
"I'll work on it, Hunter," Sheamus said. "Like he said, just wanted to get her phone back to her." Hunter nodded and walked off. "So are we taking Ambrose out during his Axxess event?"  
"Might wait until after 'Mania...and we'll have to do it in secret. They'll put too much together if they see you two working together…not to mention people on his ass about stuff."  
"Makes sense love," he said, his eyes lingering on Charlotte. "She's very beautiful," he whispered.  
"I can put in a good word for you," Molly smiled. "It's the least I could do since you've been a great fake boyfriend, Sheamy-poo."


	13. Dance Me To the End of Love

_a/n: hey, longer chapter since I didn't post yesterday and today's was late! there's a slight trigger warning for mention of child abuse (it explains Molly's disdain for screaming in bed). There will probably be a few guesses after this, because we have a couple of VERY interesting run-ins. :-) as always, .com, whitbrianne on twitter if you can't guess over here...and cookies for the first one right! :-)  
_

They'd had so much time to spend together that they were spoiled, getting to fuck each other senseless on every occasion. Friday was an Axxess signing for both of them, and they could barely keep their eyes off of each other. "Yer showing that yer a bit smitten, lass," Sheamus laughed, squeezing her hand on top of the table. They were doing well, pretending to be a couple; Charlie even remarked to her how lovely they seemed together. "Might wanna stop lookin' over at him like that."  
"Sorry…just…god he's wonderful," she whispered. "When she gets here it's gonna suck so much…I've loved being able to spend every night with him this week."  
"I know yeh have," he said softly, looking over at Charlotte with Dean. She had another dark spot on her face, and she also wasn't speaking to Ric. "We've gotta do somethin'," he muttered. "She's hurting."  
"You're crushing on her, aren't you?"  
"A little," he smiled. His face darkened when he saw Dean squeeze her arm. "Ah'm goin' ta kill him."  
"Just stay calm," she said, smiling as the next person who came to their table. "Hi! What's your name?"  
"Anna," the woman replied as Molly looked up. "But you know that."  
Molly's heart stopped as she stood up. "You've been told already that you're not welcome here."  
"How RUDE of you to not speak to your own mother," she said, clicking her tongue. "I wonder what all of your FANS in this line would say if they knew the TRUTH about you, you little whore."  
Everyone was looking at them. "Please, for the sake of all things holy, leave."  
"Not until you sign over full guardianship of Lillie-Beth to me," she snapped, slamming some papers down onto the table. "I have the power right now to run you through the mud if I wanted to."  
Sheamus stood up. "Yeh need to leave, Miss Carpenter," he said sternly, holding his arm in front of Molly. "Molly doesn't want yeh here."  
"The courts cut off the check; no doubt because they know that Molly won't allow Lillie-Beth to live with me. That'll never do, as I'm too sick to work…"  
"You're too strung out to work," she snapped. "You had the option to get help and you didn't. My sympathy meter has LONG since run out on you."  
"What's the matter, MollyAnna? Are you afraid of everyone knowing about how you would scream and cry when I'd let my boyfriends have their way with you? is that it? You don't want everyone knowing you're just a little screamy bitch?! Or that you're just a stupid whore?!"  
"Hey, Molly said she wants you to leave, so you leave," Punk said from behind them. Curtis, The Shield guys, Randy, and a couple others were all behind him. She was kind of surprised at the number of guys, even big name guys like John, Dwayne, and Brock, who dropped everything to walk over and be sure things weren't getting out of hand. "LEAVE."  
Anna smacked Molly hard across the face. "This isn't over, bitch. I'll have that retarded bastard child back with me, and if I have to take you down in the process I'll do it."  
Batista came from almost nowhere and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her, hard and fast, away from Molly. "Show your ugly face here again and I'll not be half as nice. We're all family here; you screw with one of us you've screwed with us all. It's time for your ass to get out."  
Anna left and Molly's breathing became ragged. "She's having a panic attack," she heard her lover mutter. "Get her to the back before she collapses."

She could hear people fussing and fighting. "Lass, yeh might wanna wake on up," Sheamus urged, squeezing her hand. "His lady's here and looking for him and he's refusing to leave until yeh wake up."  
Molly sat up. "How long was I out?"  
"Long enough to nearly give me a heart-attack," she heard him say. "Baby girl…"  
"I'm fine."  
"Lass, yeh were out for an hour, nearly. Triple H was worried he was gonna have ta' take yeh out of the match entirely," Sheamus put in.  
"Where is he? Let me tell him I'm okay."  
"He'll be in shortly," her lover said. "Sheamus, give us a second." The red-headed man nodded and walked out. "She's here, so I need to go, but I'm glad you're awake."  
"Me too," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck before pecking his lips with a kiss. "Thank you for looking out for me."  
"Always," he replied, giving her an extra squeeze. "I get it now."  
"Get what?"  
"The screaming thing. You associate it with fear."  
"I'm not afraid of you though."  
He took a deep breath. "No more hiding. You tell me next time, got it?"  
"I do."  
"You have an appointment to get your hair done at 330 tomorrow. A lot of the other wives and girlfriends will be there…"  
"She's gonna be there, isn't she?"  
"Yeah," he grimaced. "Be on your best behavior; Nikki's gonna be there too, so it should be bearable."  
She smiled; she actually got along alright with the Bella's these days. "I'll see you after, right?"  
"'Course, baby girl," he smiled, kissing her again. "If she's bitchy to you, let me know and I'll set her straight."  
"Oh what're you gonna say? 'Hey there person I've been with for years and who I've had children with, my side girlfriend said you were bitchy, you should fix that'. I see that going over REALLY wonderfully."  
He smiled again. "I could just tell her not to be a bitch in general. I'm sure all the girls would appreciate that, and so would our kids."  
That made her giggle. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
Her lover nodded before kissing her again. "Love you, baby girl."  
"I love you."

Several of the women who were married to the guys or dating them were in the same salon, getting their hair done. "Oh my goodness!" Michelle McCool smiled at her. "Molly, come sit by me! I haven't talked to you in forever…how're things?"  
She smiled; Michelle was a bitch to most everyone, but she liked Molly for whatever reason. "Just ready for the match on Sunday. I'm nervous though."  
"Hey, if you're in a match and not a pre-show, that's a good sign."  
Batista's wife, Raquel, walked in and looked over at them. She was with Rena, Brock's wife, and Dwayne's girlfriend Kia. All three of them looked like they'd been hitting the cosmos and the mimosas a little too much all day. "Hi Michelle…and…what's your name?"  
"Raquel, this is Molly Carpenter," Michelle said. "She's the number one contender for the Diva's title."  
"Oh, you're that one in the cute little girl match!" Kia said cheerily. "You're rather good. I'll give you that…not as pretty as some of the girls back in the day, but you're tough."  
"All of your husbands are fond of her, as is mine," she heard Sharmell say from the side. Booker she knew liked her, but at least two of them, she didn't find it likely.  
"Oh, you HAVE come up. He said something…what was it…" Rena tried, sitting next to them. "Oh, about how you always looked like you had some kind of crush on Undertaker or something."  
Michelle laughed. "She does NOT have a crush on Mark!"  
"Crush on Mark, crush on Punk, what next," Amy laughed slightly. Her views on Molly had changed immensely since the whole thing where Punk had stood up for her even after she'd kicked him in the face.  
Molly blushed as the three kept their eyes on her. Michelle got up to sit under the dryer and Nikki took her place, giving her hand a squeeze. "She's just a bitch."  
"Tell me about it," Molly sighed.  
"All of the guys with girlfriends seem to like you…" Rena started.  
"That's 'cuz she's safe!" Sharmell said. "She's good for them; she keeps them out of trouble. If Booker ever says that Molly's going with them somewhere, I know I don't have to worry."  
Michelle bit her lip; Molly was confused at the reaction. "I…have a boyfriend though."  
"Yeah, you're dating the ginger who can't say 'ass' right," Raquel laughed.  
Molly stood up; even if Sheamus was only her fake boyfriend, he was one of her best friends. "Tell me, Raquel, does Dave just like them super bitchy?"  
"Patterns, patterns, patterns," Big Show's wife laughed from the corner.  
"You little slut! You can't talk to her like that!" Rena snapped.  
Kia bit her lip. "Rena, Raquel, calm down…"  
"I'll talk to her however I feel if she's going to attack my character and make fun of my BOYFRIEND. Don't even get me started on your skinny-jean wearing…"  
"Both of you, stop it," Michelle said, standing between them. "Molly, you're being a bitch."  
"They're the ones that started it!"  
"Honey," Sharmell said, looking at her. "Let the bitties chirp away."  
"Oh can in, Sharmell," Raquel said, rolling her eyes. "Molly's just upset that she'll never have half the man any of us in this room have."  
"Oh if you only knew, bitch," Molly laughed. Rena and Raquel walked out shortly after, citing some sort of need to pick up their dresses or something.  
"Who the hell are you and what did you do with Molly the Mouse?" Nikki giggled. "Seriously, you just stood up for yourself so very well."  
"I think I'm changing a little…"  
Kia turned in her chair and looked at her. "Well, regardless, I like you."  
She laughed a little. "Thanks. I think."

* * *

"I heard you caused quite a commotion."  
She turned and bit her bottom lip; she'd rarely seen him dressed up, but damn if he didn't look absolutely amazing. Hair in place, tie on, suit buttoned, everything screamed at her to fuck him where he stood. He'd let Molly dress him and pick out the suit instead of _her,_ and he looked amazing. "Nikki said I outgrew the 'Molly The Mouse' nickname."  
"You did, baby girl," he smiled, walking and kissing her forehead. "God you look like a vision in that dress…" he muttered, tilting her chin up to him. "You nervous?"  
"No," she smiled. "I'm not having to make a speech or anything."  
"Not this year. Maybe they'll let you induct Lita or something soon…"  
She laughed. "I doubt that'll happen."  
"Who're you escorting in?"  
"You'll see," she smiled. She was actually escorting in several guys, but that was another story.  
Molly chewed her lip nervously. "You look nervous," someone muttered to her. It was Alberto, who was inducting his dad into the Hall of Fame.  
"Just a different sort of thing for me."  
"You're beautiful," he said softly. "That dress looks great on you."  
"Thanks," she smiled, reaching out and giving his hand a squeeze.  
"MOLLY!" someone shouted. "You'll be escorting in Alberto, Sheamus, Finlay, and 'Taker."  
"Of all fucking people…it had to be 'Taker."  
"You're afraid of Undertaker?" Alberto laughed.  
"So screw me," she sighed, shaking her head.  
"Already have, and I'd do it again," he smirked, kissing her cheek. "See you in a bit; I have to go check on dad and be sure he's getting ready."  
She nodded and turned, nearly running into _his_ chest. "You _fucked_ Del Rio?!" he growled.  
"It was months before we were together…"  
"I can't believe you, Molly," he snapped. "I thought we were past not being honest with each other, and now I find that out through overhearing it?!"  
"You know what? He was the first person who even showed an interest in me, so FUCK YOU," she snapped back, slapping him hard across the face.  
"Molly Grace, you're gonna regret that," he growled again. "I don't care if she's here or not, I'll be fucking you into the mattress tonight until you beg me to forgive you."  
"You won't," she said, rolling her eyes as she turned from him. She knew she shouldn't have slapped him, but the emotion of having the run-in with the bitches earlier was still stressing her. "You're too damn whipped by her to leave her side."  
"Try me again and I'll do it in the broom closet at the after-party."  
"I don't have to let you in tonight; don't forget that," she snapped again, walking away to go find Sheamus and Finlay.  
"Hey lass," Dave smiled, getting up and hugging her. "You look just a little shook up."  
"I'm fine, I swear," she replied as Sheamus eyed her with suspicion. "Just nervous."  
"Yeh look gorgeous, lass," Sheamus said, walking to her and hugging her tightly. He pecked her lips with a quick kiss. "The green looks great on you."  
"Thanks," she said softly before laying her head on his chest. The squeeze he gave her signaled that he knew something was the matter with her. "Guess we should get out there."  
"Yeah," Sheamus said, wrapping a protective arm around her as they walked to the backstage area.  
A few minutes later, she'd escorted Sheamus, Finlay, and Alberto. "Hey," someone muttered behind her. She turned and bit her lip; 'Taker could make her feel like she was ten inches tall.  
"Hi," she whispered back.  
"You look nice, sweetheart."  
"Thanks…so do you."  
He smiled and walked closer to her, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Good luck tomorrow," he muttered softly. "Just in case I don't see you again later."  
"You too," she replied quietly.

* * *

The night was over and speeches were made; now they were at the after-party. He walked up, an unreadable look in his eyes. "Dance with me," he muttered, reaching for her hand.  
"Is that a good idea?"  
"No, but I want to," he said, pulling her up.  
"Where is she?"  
"Somewhere. Don't really care though."  
She followed him onto the dance floor, trying to ignore the stares from everyone. She noticed that Sheamus was actually chatting with Charlotte; she smiled, giving him the go ahead to actually dance with her as well. Her lover wrapped one arm around her and held her other hand, moving slowly in time with the music. "That dress looks better than I imagined it looking," he smiled down at her. "I'm glad she didn't buy it for herself."  
"Me too," she smiled up. "And i'm glad she didn't make you change or something. You look good in that suit."  
"I'm sorry about earlier," he muttered after a while. "It's none of my business what you did before we were together."  
"I should've told you," she tried before his hand slipped up and he put a finger on her lips.  
"Let me apologize without you trying to take the blame for it, okay?"  
Molly nodded as they started their dance back up. "You can still come by tonight if you want to."  
"I might if I can get away," he sighed, squeezing her tightly to him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead with gentleness as the song ended. Sheamus coughed loudly as they saw _her_ walking towards them, frustration in her eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Sorry, Charlotte was lonely with Dean not being here, so I had Sheamus dance with her; he offered to dance with me since you disappeared."  
"I told him I was running back up to the bedroom," she said. "Which is where we'll be going now. Tell her goodbye."  
"I'd appreciate it if you weren't RUDE to my coworkers," he snapped. "It was just a fucking dance because she looked lonely..."  
"Hey," Molly said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just go. Thanks for the dance."  
He smiled weakly. "Anytime, baby girl."  
"That was close," Sheamus muttered.  
"Too close."

_A/N: any guesses now? :-) There's a small bit of a clue here, but you'll have to wait for other chapters for it to make sense. _


	14. Wrestlemania Drama

_A/N: So, here's some wrestlemania drama for y'all. I'm kind of deciding that I don't know if I want to reveal the lover to my guessers yet because I don't want to give it away...to the guessers, let's just say no one's been right yet. :-) We're at chapter 14 now, and i think the reveal is going to happen around chapter...25? So please don't hate me. We get lots of drama and lots of Molly love, and the addition of someone else into Molly and her lover's lives. Enjoy! _

Wrestlemania was a big event for everyone; Molly could feel her heart beating in her throat. "I am gonna puke," she sighed to Sheamus.  
"Not as much as Ambrose is gonna puke when he watches us steal Charlotte from him," he smirked.  
"You really like her, don't you?" Molly smiled.  
"Ah do," he chuckled, hugging her tightly. "Yer gonna be fantastic, love," he added, pecking her lips.  
They heard a cough and she turned and saw him. "A good luck kiss," she sassed.  
"Yeah, but from the wrong man," he smiled, wrapping her in his arms. He was already in his wrestling attire, and it kind of turned her on. When his lips pressed to hers, every single coherent thought exited her brain. "There. That's a good luck kiss."  
"Thanks," she sighed, licking at his lips before he put her down. "So how's Operation Rescue Charlotte gonna go down?"  
"Me and you are gonna rush the stage after Ambrose finishes, you grab her, I'll kick Ambrose, and if there's a problem, we've got backup," Sheamus smiled. "And it's almost time."  
"Be careful," he whispered, kissing her temple. "Take care of her," he growled to Sheamus.  
"No problem. I'll always take care of meh best friend," he smiled, grabbing her hand.  
As soon as they hit the entrance, Dean slapped Charlotte. "Oh hell fuckin' no," she said, starting her run down the ramp and to her best friend. "Charlie, come on," she said, ignoring Sheamus and Dean scuffling in the ring.  
"I can't…"  
"Yes you can," she muttered, trying to help her up.  
"Molly, he's one step from knowing the truth."  
Her heart stopped, but logic over-rode it. "I don't care. You're my best friend and you're getting hurt. I'll sacrifice if I have to," she said, pulling her up. Sheamus had knocked out Dean, so the three made it backstage without much problem. "How did he figure it out?"  
"Dean's good at reading emotions, body language, other stuff like that…he said the two of you looked really cozy on the dance floor last night."  
"I'll just have to bite my lip and bear it...he has no proof…no solid proof."  
"Hey, Ric's looking for you two," they heard him say. "Sheamus, you might wanna walk her that way before Ambrose comes back and starts shit."  
"Thank you," Charlotte said, hugging him slightly. "I…know you had a hand in helping them."  
"I did it for Molly; thank her," he said gruffly.  
Charlotte and Sheamus left, his arm tightly around her. "So I guess this is it, huh?"  
"Yeah," he replied. "Good luck, baby girl. We both gotta go get ready."  
"Thanks," she smiled, letting him kiss her on her forehead. "You too. Don't get hurt."  
He chuckled. "I'll do my best."  
She was nearly getting the best of AJ, until Ambrose came into the arena, stalking around the ring angrily. "Fuck off," she muttered to him, kicking AJ again. Molly went to the top rope, grabbing AJ's scrawny arm and coming down on her neck as hard as she could.  
Sheamus, Charlotte, and Ric were ringside, Sheamus standing in front of Charlotte, shielding her from Dean's gaze. AJ threw her into the Black Widow, which nearly made her tap out, but she rolled over and grabbed the ropes.  
"DAMMIT!" she screamed, kicking Molly again.  
Molly knocked herself over and then AJ was on top of her, punching wildly. She opted to grab her arm and wrench it around, throwing her into a Kimura lock. AJ was screaming in pain and finally tapped, the crowd going wild as she was declared the winner. She knew better than to celebrate too long; Ambrose was coming after her. Sheamus and Ric guarded the girls until they got backstage, celebrating with each other and then with the two men. "Congrats, lass," Sheamus said, hugging her tightly and kissing her temple with gentleness.  
"You did good," Ric smiled, hugging her as well. "By the way, someone else thinks you did good too," he added, moving to the side. Jericho started walking up, hand-in-hand with Lillie-Beth.  
"Hey sissy!"  
Molly started crying, embracing her sister tightly. "When did you get here?"  
"_Someone_ flew her up," Chris smiled. "She's been chillin' out with Ash, the girls, and Jess since yesterday."  
"Aunt Jess said you have someone special looking out for you," Lillie-Beth smiled. "Can we go watch the next match? I wanna see how 'Taker does and Dave and Dwayne!"  
"You should've seen her when Brock won," Chris laughed. "Crazy."  
"Sissy's gotta shower, but we'll head back and go watch it," Ric put in, reaching for Lillie-Beth.  
"I'll see you in a little bit, sissy."  
"See you in a bit, Lillie-Beth."  
"Go shower and get to your interview," Ric smiled. "See you in a bit."

* * *

"Come here," he growled as he got into the shower with her.  
"You won?" she asked. She never had a clue of what was going on during the big shows; she stayed so busy with her own stuff and kept to herself to keep focused beforehand.  
"Of course," he chuckled, wrapping the big arms around her. "I love you, Molly Carpenter."  
"I love you too…and thanks, by the way."  
He smiled as he pushed her against the wall. "It's why I'm getting victory sex now," he laughed, kissing her neck and jacking one of her legs up, moving slowly in her. "I know you were going to want her here."  
"Fuck…" she groaned, her head flying back as he fucked her like that.  
"Baby girl…"  
"Please, make me come…"  
"We have company," he whispered, stopping. She turned and locked eyes with the other man. "You wanna explain why you're sneaking into the locker room?"  
"Wanted to congratulate Molly. Guess you beat me to it."  
He was still inside Molly, which was awkward. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything."  
"Molly. You want me to keep quiet?" the other man asked. Molly nodded, biting her lip. "I'll keep quiet."  
"Why did you care what Molly said?"  
"Because I don't like you. I like Molly though," he smiled, walking off.  
"Can we finish? I…"  
He started pushing into her furiously, making her scream and nearly cry out in pain and pleasure. He cursed and carried on like that for a long while, finally releasing shortly after she came around him. "I shouldn't have done that…I was too rough."  
"No, it's fine," she smiled weakly, touching his shoulder and then his face. "I wanted you. And you needed to get your frustration out somehow."  
"You came so hard though, baby girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead again. "I could stand another round, but I won't keep you from Lillie-Beth any longer."  
"Since all of her favorites won, she'll be happy," she smiled. "Come to lunch with us tomorrow."  
"She'll be here…with a few others," he reminded her.  
"I forgot," Molly frowned..  
"I'll see what I can do though. Just getting to see you will make me happy."

_A/N: oops, someone else knows. But how cute was it for him to fly Lillie-Beth down? So any guesses as to who is the other one who knows? _


	15. Swim Around the Rumors

_A/N: I've had a busy couple of days, but finally got some downtime to edit and post chapter 15! This little gem signals some large amounts of drama starting; the next few chapters contain lots and lots of drama…we should be hitting the reveal around chapter 25. _

"And then he hit him with the thing, and he did the big thing and then…" Lillie-Beth was going on and on to a very patient Christian. "Why hasn't Alberto come to see me yet?" she finally asked. "I watched his match and everything."  
"I'm right here, _nena_," he said from behind her, picking her up and squeezing her tight.  
"ALBERTO!" she shrieked, hugging him tightly. "I have MISSED YOU!"  
"I missed you too, nena," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "Hola, Molly," he smiled, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "Good to see you. And congrats."  
"Thank you," she replied with a smile, getting up and hugging him.  
"Congrats are in order, little miss," a deeper voice said behind her. 'Taker was there, his wife and kids with him. "The girls saw you so close; they wanted to say hello."  
"Hey," she smiled at them, stopping to chat for a few moments.  
"I like you, Mr. 'Taker. You're on my wall," Lillie-Beth smiled up at him.  
"Really now?" he smiled. His smile was weird, just because so few had seen it.  
"You are, next to Brock and Punk and Daniel and Kane and…"  
"I'm on your wall?" Punk smiled, sitting next to her. Where he came from was a mystery, but Amy, who'd decided that Molly was her least favorite person, was with him. "Sweet."  
"Sissy said you're kind of a jerk. Like Brock's kind of a jerk."  
"I am a jerk; your sister's smart…right Brock?" he called over his shoulder.  
Brock was there with Rena and his boys, and he turned. "I know better than to agree with you."  
"Just sayin' we're both jerks. It's what makes us good Heyman guys…"  
He shook his head, sitting with the two little guys and seeming to ignore the incessant chatter of his wife. "He look sad," one of 'Taker's daughters remarked. "Like he don't like his wife talkin'."  
"Punk looks the same," Lillie-Beth said, looking at him with Amy.  
"Let's finish eating, and we'll go to the aquarium," Alberto said. "If that's okay with your sister."  
They were walking around, letting Chris's kids, Michelle and 'Taker's kids, Punk and Lillie-Beth explore the various kid-sized things. Several other wrestlers had walked in with their families as well, so it was kind of like a work party. "When's the last you saw your two kids?" she finally asked Alberto. Sheamus had gone back, no doubt to meet up with Charlotte.  
"Um, two weeks ago. She's being nice about letting me see them when I can."  
"That's good. They're such cuties."  
"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I've been an ass…I was very…blinded by how I felt about you and it wasn't good for our friendship."  
"It's forgiven," she smiled, giving his hand a squeeze as they rounded the corner and saw Brock with his two boys. "I should go say hello. They look a little lonesome."  
"I'll go find Lillie-Beth then," Alberto nodded. "Don't expect him to speak with 'Taker being there, though. You know how those two feel about each other. Plus there's the beef he's gotten with Dave recently."  
She nodded and walked over to the three, who were looking at some jellyfish in a tank. "Hey," she smiled, walking closer and waving a little.  
"Hi!" the older one said. He had to have been about five. "I'm Jax. That's Ryker. What's your name?"  
"I'm Molly," she smiled, kneeling to his level. "Are you two having fun with daddy?"  
"YEAH!" Jax shouted.  
"Don't shout," his father sternly warned.  
Molly was taken aback by his sudden sternness, but brushed it off. "Well, have you guys seen the drawing pads where you can make your own sea creatures? They'll put it on the screen and make a mini-movie out of it. My sister's over there now…"  
"Oh my gosh, really?! Dad can we go?!" Jax begged.  
"Pwease, Daddy?!" Ryker said eagerly.  
"In a little bit. It looks crowded," Brock said, taking the younger by the hand.  
"Do you work with daddy?" Jax asked her.  
"I do," she smiled, patting his head.  
"Molly's the Diva's champion," Brock said. "Best female wrestler in years."  
"Better than mom?" Ryker asked.  
He laughed. "Yeah, definitely better than your mom."  
"Thanks," she whispered out. The compliment surprised her. "Lillie-Beth would like to see you again, if you want to come by."  
"'Taker wouldn't like it, I bet," he said lowly.  
"Well, they're leaving soon. Lillie-Beth will still be playing with Chris's kids, I'm sure. It was nice meeting you, Jax," she smiled, ruffling his hair a little again.  
"Nice to meet you too, Miss Molly."  
"Why you bein' so nice to Lesnar?" 'Taker asked her.  
"He looks miserable, and he was here by himself. Thought his boys would like to come play with the other kids…"  
"He made his bed with that woman," he said sternly.  
"But the boys shouldn't have to be miserable. Besides, people could say the same thing about you," she sassed as he shook his head. "Seriously, there are some equal levels of bitchiness going on right now."  
"You need to be careful around him," he replied before hugging her shoulders a little. "I'll see you tonight, kiddo."  
"See ya," she sighed.  
"SISSY! BROCK'S HERE WITH HIS BOYS!" Lillie-Beth shouted as she rounded the corner with Jax and Ryker in tow.  
"I like your sister," Jax put in.  
"She was showing them how to work everything," Brock put in. "I think they all made a friend."  
"They listen a LOT better than 'Taker and Michelle's girls."  
Molly smiled before noticing his face as the kids walked to the next thing. "Everything okay?"  
"Heard Taker tellin' you to be careful around me."  
"So?"  
"You gonna listen?" he asked, getting a little closer to her.  
"I can make my own decisions about who to hang around. I always have."  
He smirked slightly. "I guess you can," he shrugged.  
"She's still a little naïve, but I don't hold that against her," she heard Batista say from behind her. His hands found her shoulders and gave them a squeeze.  
She shot Dave a look that should've told him to stop messing with her. "Dave, you're being unreasonable."  
"No I'm not," he laughed. "By the way," he added, touching her neck gently. "Nice hickey. Whoever left it must really love what you do to them, sweetie."  
Brock rolled his eyes. "You act like she'd give you the time of day."  
He got in Brock's face, speaking lowly. "I could have it any time I wanted it, Lesnar. More than I could say for you."  
As Dave walked off, she let out a big sigh. "Could he?" Brock asked.  
Molly shook her head as she walked away from him, running into Dwayne. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he said, holding her shoulders. "You okay?"  
She nodded and hugged him slightly. "Yeah. I'm okay."  
Molly felt the hand rub her back. "Dave getting under your skin?"  
"Well shit, you heard it too?"  
He laughed. "Of course. Batista's got a big mouth on him."  
She felt him press a kiss to her forehead. "Yes, please, ignite all new rumors about me," she muttered.  
"Now, why would I wanna do that?" he laughed.  
At Raw that night, she caught him. "You're seriously wanting people to catch on, aren't you? Hall of Fame, and then how you acted at the aquarium and lunch…"  
"You're throwing them off with how you're acting around other people," he put in, not looking at her at all. "I mean, flirting with me, Del Rio, Christian…"  
She stormed off, trying to walk away until he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his lips on hers faster than believable. "Fuck…off…oh…shit…." she gasped over and over, until they were holding on to each other, Molly's fingers clawing into his arms as he kept pushing against her, biting her neck.  
"We need to fuck," he said, sliding her skirt up.  
"We…can't…not here…"  
"Yes we can," he said, sliding her panties aside and sliding a finger inside her. "Oh damn baby…"  
"Please…not here…at least in a closet or something."  
"What's wrong?"  
She bit her lip. "People are gonna catch on."  
"Don't fucking care," he grunted, taking himself out. "I gotta be inside you, baby girl. Right now."  
She nodded and bit her lip, feeling his giant thrust into her as she whimpered. "Faster" she begged.  
"My baby girl knows what she wants, doesn't she?"  
Molly bit her lip as he kept pushing into her. "Make me cum," she gasped as he thumbed her clit. "I want to cum for you, please," she groaned before her orgasm crashed into her and she let out a small yelp.  
"I'm close," he groaned. "So damn close," he said, giving her another hard thrust. "Fuck. That's the stuff…oh fuck baby girl."  
"I love you," she sighed, head buried on his neck. Her mouth sucked the skin slightly and her teeth nibbled; she'd wanted to do this for a long time."  
"I love you too," he replied, letting her down. "What're you doing?" he asked as she sucked on his neck even longer.  
She released and touched it. "Claiming my man."  
"Fuck, Molly," he said, shaking his head as he touched it.  
"You always do it to me."  
He smiled. "You're getting to the point where you'll fight for me. I like it."  
"You're worth fighting for," she muttered before he kissed her again.  
"So, did you guys have fun at your little outing? I mean, celebratory trips with the person you're sleeping with must be fun…" AJ trailed.  
"AJ, I was out with friends," Molly said, shaking her head.  
"Where was Sheamus?"  
"He came back to the hotel," she said. "He was tired."  
"Or he came back to…" she turned and showed the screen, where a picture of Sheamus making out with Charlotte was being shown. "Oops! Your boyfriend's cheating on you."  
Molly couldn't help but laugh, which made AJ angrier. "Oh NO! What am I EVER gonna do?" she said, feigning hurt and offense. "Oh I know. NOTHING," she snapped. "You see, AJ, you were right about something. Sheamus was nice enough to help me cover and be my fake boyfriend…and he likes Charlotte, so they're together now. The gig is up!"  
"Well…who are you dating?!"  
"AJ, why does it matter?"  
The smaller woman huffed around the ring. "BECAUSE THERE'S A REASON YOU GOT SO GOOD. YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BEAT ME WITHOUT HELP!"  
"I beat you, AJ. I beat you fairly. I beat you and you can shut your tiny trap for all I care, you bitch," she snarled.  
"You had help. Someone taught you those holds!"  
Molly's heart dropped when she heard Ambrose's music hit. "So Molly…I gotta side with AJ here."  
"Why the hell do you even care?" she asked him.  
"Because you took something of mine," he said. "You took Charlotte…"  
"You were an abusive bastard, Ambrose. That's what took Charlotte," she said firmly. "You drove her away from her friends and her family. You can go to hell as far as I care."  
"Who taught you the Old School?" he asked. "Or the K-lock? Or the Hell's Gate?"  
"I learned them myself."  
"Like hell you did," he snapped, slapping her.  
Her face changed as she stepped back, launching herself at him. She beat Dean down as hard as she could; Molly used the frustration of him hurting her best friend, of him being a manipulative asshole, of him telling her mom how to find her, and kept beating him until two big hands grabbed her. "Molly, calm it down or Hunter's gonna fire you," the voice whispered. It took her a second to realize it was Cena, who was holding her back now, trainers helping Dean get to the back. He was bleeding. "You messed him up good, I'll give you that," he muttered, grabbing her elbow and taking her backstage, having her pass the cameras. She turned and saw Daniel, Kane, and both of the Usos.  
"What the hell?"  
"You were kind of beating the shit out of Dean and it took all of us to stop you," Daniel said, a slight smirk on his face. "Brie and Nikki, along with Naomi, sent us out to stop it."  
"You might be evil," Kane smirked.  
"I've had enough of his shit, that's it."  
"Since when do people care who you're fucking?" Jimmy laughed, clapping her shoulder.  
"I agree," Jey seconded. "I mean, do what you wanna do."  
_You'd all lose your shit if you knew the truth,_ she thought.


	16. Don't Say That It's Over

_A/N: I'm getting a case of writer's block, but I promise, I'll get past it :-) I did an outline today, so new chapters should be coming more regularly. :-) Thanks so much for the new follows and reviews. 3_

Getting the paperwork sent her for a loop; a court was actually granting a new hearing to determine custody of her sister. She collapsed into a ball and sobbed until he walked into the hotel room. "Baby girl…"  
"I don't know if I can fight her anymore," she sobbed.  
"What's she saying?" he asked, taking the papers. "Improper care…bullshit. Your grandparents are the best damn people for her. Repeatedly putting her in dangerous situations, such as around professional wrestlers…also bullshit. None of us have crack problems."  
"You act like I don't know that," she snapped, immediately regretting her tone. He pulled her in against his chest and let her sob. "I can't fight it…I just…it came at the worst possible time…"  
"Let me help."  
"I…"  
"Shh. Tell me yes, Baby Girl. I want to help. I love Lillie-Beth like I love one of my own. Let me help you."  
"She's gonna find out for sure if you…"  
"Shut up. Let me worry about her, okay?" he urged, pushing hair behind her ears. "I love you, MollyAnna Grace Carpenter. Don't you dare forget that."  
"I love you too," she whispered, leaning over and kissing him. His hand went to the back of her neck as he deepened it, Molly ending up on his lap, wrapped around his big body. "Thank you."  
"Let's look over this stuff, okay? Oh…baby girl…um…"  
Molly took the papers from him and gasped. "AJ'S BEING CALLED AS A WITNESS?!"  
"So are Chris and Jess…and she's questioning your…promiscuous behavior."  
"Anna's going down. I'll talk to Hunter tonight, but…she can't win this. She just can't."  
"And she won't," he said, pulling her to his chest again. There was a knock at the door; he went to open it. "Hey Chris."  
"Why the fuck did I just get court summons?" he said. "What the fuck is Anna doing?"  
"Calling AJ as a witness for one," Molly sighed.  
"She put her up to this. AJ and Ambrose," she heard someone else say. It was Ric coming in behind Chris, Charlotte and Sheamus with him. "She called me, wanting me to dish out the details of your personal life. When I refused, she said it was okay, that she'd get it from somewhere else."  
"AJ had to have slipped that it was an affair," Molly whispered.  
"But why would she say that counts as promiscuous?" Charlotte asked. "Affairs happen all the time; besides, she's living primarily with your grandparents."  
"Or endangering? Ah've seen him, he loves Lillie-Beth just as much as the rest of us do," Sheamus put in.  
"She's grasping for straws," Ric said. "Call Randy and ask him about the lawyer he hired with his custody case. That might come in handy. You," Ric added, pointing to her lover. "We need to talk. Just me and you though."  
"About what?" Molly asked.  
"Tell you later. Charlie, you two take her out to lunch."

* * *

"What'd you and Ric talk about?" she asked as soon as she found him at the arena.  
"Nothing major," he said lowly. "Just some stuff."  
Molly knew he was lying. "Why won't you look at me then?"  
"Molly, it's nothing, okay? Don't worry. Just some man-to-man talk."  
She smiled a little. "So I'm glad you're gonna be with me again tonight."  
"That's another thing. I talked to Vince; they don't have a match build-up for me right now…I'm probably gonna just go home until my next project starts or they get me something."  
"I thought you were gonna stay on the road?" she said, hurt.  
"Baby girl, you know people would get suspicious if that happened. I can't keep staying on the road and keep you out of the drama. Not when I've got other stuff going on too."  
Molly turned and started storming out, tears streaking her eyes. She knew it would probably end this way; him planning on going back to his wife. Her legs finally gave way and she curled up in the corner of the hallway, sobbing until people started walking by. "You okay?" Brock Lesnar asked her. He was walking with Paul Heyman and Curtis Axel.  
"No."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Brock, we don't' have time to worry with this little ball of trouble," Paul tried, pulling him away.  
"Seriously, do you want to talk?" Brock said lowly.  
"Just had my heart broken into a million and five pieces by someone I thought actually gave a shit about me," she snapped. "Sorry."  
"Hey. It's okay," he said. His blue eyes shone with sympathy; it was an odd look on him.  
"Brock, we have things to do," Paul said, pulling him along.  
"If you ever wanna talk," he said, grabbing her arm gently, "I'm open ears for you."  
"Thanks," she smiled weakly, walking to get ready for her match. She ran into several others, Steve included. "Hey you."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't lie to me, kiddo."  
"Fine, I'm not. I'll get past it though."  
"Wanna go out for a beer after the show?"  
She shook her head; as mad as she was at him, she couldn't pass up getting to see him. "I've got plans."  
"Call if they change," Steve sighed, walking away.  
"Still not passing me up, huh?" she heard her lover ask. "Even for the only other man that could probably make you happy…"  
"You know what? Fuck off. He knows too; he was being nice."  
"Too many people know," he said lowly.  
"You didn't start acting like this until you talked to Ric, you wanna explain what that was about?"  
"Ask Ric."  
"The fuck did you tell him?" she snapped at Ric.  
"The truth, Molly. It was damn time someone did."  
"And what was that?"  
"For him to stop messing with you," he said, getting closer to her. "That he needed to realize you'd be the one to suffer if this goes public, not him. You'll get dragged through the mud, called every name in the book. They're trying to use it to say that your dead-beat mother is better for Lille-Beth than you already. It's gone on too long. You could be happy with any man back here, Molly-Anna Grace," he finally said, taking a breath. "Alberto could make you happy. Sheamus could've made you happy. Randy, Alex, the other Uso, Reigns…"  
"Ric!" she finally shouted, pushing him away from her. "You know what. I knew the risks. I knew what would happen if I kept fucking him. And I don't care. I love him!"  
"Molly," she heard him say from behind her. His lips found her neck. "Ric's right, and we both know it. I kept it up too long…" She turned and slapped him across the face, as hard as her arm would let her. "I deserved that, I'll admit it."  
"Ric, leave," she said, showing the older man out. "What the hell…"  
"Baby girl. We both knew this wasn't going to last forever…"  
"Two weeks ago you were swearing to me that you'd find a way for us to be together and now you don't even want me?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
"Baby girl, you know that's not it," he said, pulling her close. "I have to tell you the truth…"  
"What's that?" Molly snapped.  
"Ric's the one who tipped off your mom to the affair," he whispered.  
Her head jerked up. "Ric wouldn't do that."  
"He told me he did…"  
"I don't believe you."  
"Baby girl, have I ever lied to you? He's best friends with Hunter. Of course he hates me after everything we've put each other through."  
Molly's eyes filled with tears. "What about Charlotte?"  
"She didn't know until she caught us. She's actually okay with it now."  
Molly shook her head. "I…"  
He grabbed her shoulders. "There's an extent that he's very right, you know. You don't need to be with me; you've got everything going for you. Everything. Being with me will fuck that up."  
"No it won't…I'm better because of you…"  
"I'm not who made you better, Molly Grace…" he whispered, pulling her closer to him. "I don't wanna let you go, baby girl."  
"Don't then," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest. "Don't let me go."  
He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently but thoroughly. "She threatened to take our kids from me," he sighed.  
"I understand," she replied, backing away.  
"You do realize I love you, right?"  
"I do…but your kids are your life. I can't pull you away from them…I just can't."  
He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely again, his lips eventually trailing down her neck as she tried to hold back the tears. "I asked Steve to take care of you for me," he whispered.  
"Why Steve?"  
"Because I trust him, and he likes you."  
"You don't…fucking trust anyone…" she gasped, holding tightly onto him.  
"I have to when it comes to someone taking care of my baby girl," he said, his hands moving to the front to unbutton her shirt. "Go to the ranch with him tomorrow. I sent your grandma a plane ticket for Lillie-Beth; she's gonna meet you there. Steve's your new boyfriend, as far as she's concerned."  
"I am not fake-dating Steve Austin," she said sassily.  
He grabbed her face. "Do this for me. Don't fake date him. Actually date him. Try to have a relationship with him. He's a good man."  
"Why?"  
"He's lonely…he's been good to me over the years, especially when I've needed it. We talked a while, and he said he'd give it a shot if you were willing to."  
"Only because you asked me to," she said softly.

_A/N: Our girl has a certain affinity for fake-dating people, doesn't she? So where is Steve going to play into all of this drama that is Molly's life? And why exactly did Ric tip Anna off to the affair? Thoughts/guesses/reviews all welcome! 3_


	17. Chapter 17

"Sissy, I didn't think you were dating him," Lillie-Beth said excitedly as they drove to the ranch in his truck. "He's AWESOME."  
"Ha, thanks darlin'," Steve laughed. They'd taken a day to get to know each other; even though Molly knew him already, she learned a lot. They weren't sharing a bed yet; that would have to wait until later on, if it ever happened. Steve was kind to her though, she'd give him that much credit, and there was already buzz backstage about the two of them. Her lover could create buzz.  
"So what're we gonna do?"  
"I'm not sure," Molly put in.  
"You wanna go fishing?" he asked, looking at her.  
"YES YES YES PLEASE CAN WE DO THAT?!"  
"Sounds like a plan to me, little bit," he smiled, pulling into his yard.  
"She's a firecracker," Steve remarked, watching Lillie-Beth with one of the guys who worked at the ranch.  
"That she is," Molly smiled, feeling his hand rest on her knee. "Thanks for this."  
"No problem, sweetheart…I was told baby girl was an off-limits nickname."  
"I'd hate to have to punch you in the throat," she laughed, taking another swig of her beer.  
"I'd like to see you try," he smiled, squeezing her leg. "What we doin' about that court case?"  
"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I think we can get the judge to drop it."  
"Move her out here if you want. I'm home more often than not."  
"I can't ask you to do that, Steve," she sighed. He lifted her legs into his lap and gave her calf a squeeze, sending a tingle up her body. That wasn't what she was expecting. She bit her lip and turned her attention back to her sister, who was 'chasing' the guy with her fish. "Lillie-Beth! You ready to go in?"  
"Ten more minutes, PLEASE?!"  
"Yeah, she can't move up here. She'd be spoiled as fuck," Steve laughed heartily.  
They finally managed to get Lillie-Beth inside and cleaned up, Molly starting supper. "What're we having?" her sister asked excitedly.  
"Fried porkchops," she smiled, flipping one over in the pan.  
"I knew dating you was a good idea," Steve smiled, kissing her on the cheek. That damn contact with him…what was it doing to her? Her emotions ran wild as she cooked, getting everything together as quickly as she could.  
"Okay, so here ya go," she smiled, putting it on plates.  
"Thanks sweetheart," he said softly, hugging her around the waist a little. She put her hands on his arms, holding him there until he pecked her neck with a quick kiss, making her giggle a little. "Let's eat."  
"Night, little bit," she called to Lillie-Beth. "Well, that's over," she smiled, sitting on the bed.  
"Like I said, a little firecracker," Steve replied with a smile, sitting next to her and turning the TV on. Her head found his shoulder and his arms went around her. "So, how's dating me so far?"  
"Can I honestly ask you why you agreed to do this?"  
He took a deep breath and kissed her forehead. "I like you, Molly. I don't know why, I just do. I've been a little jealous since I found out you two had been seeing each other. I went to him when I ran into you on Tuesday and you were so upset and asked what'd happened. That's when he told me about what Ric said, how he'd gone to your mom and was gonna go to Hunter. He said he couldn't break things off without knowing there was someone who would take care of you…"  
"And you offered?"  
"Fun story for ya," he laughed slightly. "I didn't offer. He basically said 'hey you're a lonely old dude with a big ranch and shit, and you think she's beautiful, so why don't you step in?' I couldn't turn him down after that."  
Molly turned and kissed his lips gently. "Thank you…I don't know, you know, how much good I am right now, but…"  
"Hey," he said, pulling her to snuggle on his chest. "Don't worry about that. If all you do is come hang out with me on your days off, I'll be happy. We might have to hold hands or some shit backstage just to keep up appearances."  
"Well, the good news is I don't have to see a certain someone for…four months?"  
"You gonna be okay with that?"  
"Yeah," she sighed, her arm wrapping around Steve's middle. "I'm okay with that."

* * *

"So…Steve?" Charlotte asked.  
"Yeah, Steve."  
"Lass, I didn't realize you two were…"  
"Listen. He asked me to try dating Steve. Things were…going to get a little insane."  
"How so?" Charlotte asked as Ric walked in.  
"People I thought I could trust were apparently turning on me," she replied coldly. "Just…I'm gonna give it a shot. Give it the ol' benefit of the doubt."  
"I think it's a good idea," Ric put in quickly. "Steve's a solid guy. You'll be good together."  
Charlotte eyed her father suspiciously as he left the room. "Dad turned on you, didn't he?"  
"Charlie…"  
"Tell me the truth."  
"Fine. He told Anna about me having an affair with a married man."  
"UGH! His stupid loyalty to Hunter!"  
"I know," Sheamus said. "Has Steve been good to yeh though?"  
"He's good as gold…he honestly is."  
"Have you talked to _him_?"  
"Not since he bought my plane ticket to Texas…we thought it for the best."  
Charlotte smiled slightly. "You get to tell Jericho."  
"Fine," she smiled, rolling her eyes a little.  
"Well, we've got a six-person tag match to get to," Sheamus said, helping them both up.  
"That we do," Charlotte seconded. "Molls, your phone's going off."  
"Oh, hold on. Hello?"  
"Hey sweetheart," Steve said on the other end. "How's it goin'?"  
"Not bad, just getting ready for my match with Sheamus and Charlotte."  
"Tell that red-headed bastard to take care of you two," he said firmly. Molly could tell he was smiling though. "Is it still the plan for you to fly down Wednesday?"  
"Yeah, still the plan," she replied.  
"Alright, call me afterward."  
"I will…watch careful so you can give me improvement notes."  
"You're the best damn diva in the company; you don't need them. Good luck, sweetheart."  
"Thanks Steve," she smiled, hanging up.  
"Okay. Two years' worth of an affair, and I NEVER saw that look come on your face," Charlotte giggled as they walked. "You have a crush."  
"I do not!" she sassed. "Plus I hid it really well."  
"Ah'm siding with Charlotte on this one," Sheamus laughed, arms going around both of them.

* * *

"Okay, please explain this to me," Hunter said, cornering her. "AJ goes on and on about you secretly seeing someone, and it was Steve?"  
"Not exactly. But, the person AJ was going on about and I are no longer an item."  
"And you and Steve are."  
"Yes sir."  
Hunter let out a little laugh. "Something's up with this, kiddo, but I'm not questioning it any further."  
She nodded as she walked out, fielding a phone call from him. "You okay?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"Things seem to be working out for you."  
"Well, they are. I'm happy."  
"I miss you."  
"Please," she begged, stopping and standing against the wall. "Can you not do this? I'm trying to get over you being gone; I don't need that constant reminder in my head."  
"Molly…baby girl…okay. You're right. I just needed to hear your voice."  
"I miss you too…but we can't do this, okay? I can't do this."  
"I love you, Molly."  
"I'm not gonna say it," she sighed. "Not anymore. Not when it means nothing and gets me nowhere."  
"Well. I know the truth," he replied, hanging up angrily.

* * *

They'd been seeing each other about three weeks when it happened. She'd gotten off the plane and ran a little too fast into his arms. "The fuck did I do to warrant this kind of a welcome?" he chuckled, hugging her back. "I'm glad my sweetheart is back, though," he added, kissing her neck.  
"I…sorry, I don't know what that was," she smiled nervously. "Maybe nerves."  
"Yeah," he started, grabbing her duffle bag from her and holding her hand. "Saw that AJ and Kaitlyn are dukin' it out for the number one contender thing."  
"Yeah, supposedly. I'm tired of matches with AJ though. I'd rather have one with Kaitlyn."  
"You'd have a good match with either of them, Molly-Grace," he smiled, opening the truck door for her and sliding in next to her. "Pull a page out of my book and kick the ass of whoever you don't want to face," he added with a smile.  
"Well, you said I'd be fine facing either of them."  
"You and Kaitlyn would be a different sort of girl match," he chuckled. They made small talk for another little while until they got to the ranch, Molly saying hello to the guys who were still there. "You wanna go out for dinner or you wanna make something here?" he asked when they finally got inside.  
"Chances are you've been eating out since Friday," Molly smiled, pulling some things out to start.  
"I can grill," he laughed, trying to stop her with playfulness. "You just got in, you're NOT cooking for me already…dammit!" he huffed as she slid past him. "Molly-Anna Grace Carpenter," he tried to say, "get your ass into that living room and rest."  
She smiled, starting to wash the chicken she'd gotten out. "Nope."  
"I will turn you over my knee. Get in there," he tried again, grabbing her waist. She giggled a little and threw a handful of flour at him. "Oh you are getting it now."  
"What's gonna happen? Is big bad Stone Cold gonna teach me a lesson?" she asked, poking her lips out.  
He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at her. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm gonna make my housekeeper cuss me out again. It's up in the air right now."  
Molly grabbed a bottle of chocolate sauce and squirted some on him. "I'm going for a combination of the two."  
"A woman wasting chocolate? Who'da thunk it," he laughed, trying to pin her wrist down.  
"I didn't waste it," she giggled, leaning in and licking the syrup off of his neck.  
"Fuck baby…do that again and this little game is gonna change real fast." Molly mulled it over in her head for all of ten seconds before she leaned in and sucked on his neck, feeling his hands drop to grip her ass. Steve had been growing on her for some reason, and she found herself wanting him. Not that the thoughts of her lover didn't consume her, they did, but she felt something for him. Maybe it was lust, but she wanted to act on it. Steve groaned and pushed her against the counter, sitting her on it and pulling away from her. "Do you realize what you're doin' to me?"  
Molly leaned in and pecked his lips with a kiss, disappointed when he pulled away. "I…"  
"I don't want you makin' a move you're not ready for," Steve said, cupping her cheek. "No matter how bad of a case of blue-balls I'm gonna end up having, I want you to be sure you're ready."  
"At least kiss me," she whispered. His lips met hers and soon their arms were wrapped around each other, lips and tongues moving against each other. Steve might not've been her ultimate desire, but he was a damn close second and definitely the better kisser.  
"Damn that's good," he gasped as he pulled away from her.  
"Yeah…that might be the best kiss I've ever had in my life…" she muttered softly.  
"Let's get cleaned up," he said, helping her down. "And my housekeeper is going to cuss me out for sure in the morning," he added with a chuckle.  
When she woke up, she felt the big arm over her, pulling her into a big body. "Steve?"  
"Hey," he muttered. "I think I must've fallen asleep."  
She smiled; they'd been talking and watching something on TV, and she knew she'd fallen asleep against him. It'd happened a couple of times before; Steve never moved for fear of waking her. "You can stay…I don't really want you to go."  
"You sure about that?"  
Molly nodded and turned to face him. "I like being close to you."  
His hand brushed her face and she sighed, leaning into it. "God you are beautiful," he whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her mouth. "So damn beautiful," he groaned, deepening it and rolling so he was on top of her. "I want you, Molly Grace," he muttered, kissing her neck.  
"Take me," she whispered. She'd never offered herself so willingly, not even to her former lover.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
Steve smiled and pulled his shirt off, putting her hands on his chest. "I love feeling you touch me, sweetheart," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her again. Molly let her hands wander his chest, stopping and rubbing around his nipples, surprised when he groaned. "Do that again," he encouraged. Molly kept at it until she felt his hands creeping under her shirt. "Tell me to stop if you want."  
"Not happening, Austin," she whispered, licking his bottom lip playfully.  
"I'm gonna make this good for you, Molly-Grace," he whispered, pulling her shirt off as he pulled her up to straddle his lap. "Fuck..." he groaned, bending and licking around one of her nipples. She tensed and tightened her grip around his waist, pushing her body to him. "I wanna taste that pussy," he growled, pushing her backwards and sliding off her shorts. Molly tensed again, biting her bottom lip. "You okay, sweetheart?" he asked lowly.  
"I…never…um…"  
Steve slipped his hand behind her neck and he pulled her up gently. "All the time you two were together and he never ate you out?"  
She shook her head. "It…"  
"Selfish bastard. Lay down. It's all I'm planning on doing right now," he said, letting her go. She landed with a thud as he kissed down her belly, hooking his arms behind her thighs and taking long licks of her pussy. "How's that?"  
"Fuck," she gasped, writhing against his face. She felt him smile and keep going; after a few minutes she started twitching. "Oh…"  
"Come for me…let me taste it," he said, licking faster as she came, wetting his tongue. "Oh you're so sweet…" he mumbled, giving her clit a final suck before coming back up. "How was it?"  
"Amazing…" she said, trying to remember her own name. "That seriously may've…I don't know."  
"How many times do I need to do it to get you to call me the right name in bed though?" he half-heartedly laughed.  
Molly shot up. "I…I didn't…"  
"Yeah ya did."  
"Oh my gosh…Steve…I am SO sorry…" she said, nearly crying. "I…"  
"Hey," he urged, pulling her to his chest. "It's okay. I might have you in my bed but I know I don't have your heart yet." Molly couldn't help but let a tear or two slip out; Steve was SO much more understanding than she ever expected him to be. "When'd you talk to him last?"  
"Two weeks ago. He called," she sobbed, curling tighter against him. "I told him not to again. I…I need to get over him."  
"Hey, take all the time you need, okay? You want me to sleep with you tonight still?"  
She nodded, wrapping around his body. "I don't wanna be by myself."

_A/N: Okay, so a bit of a reprieve from the lover drama, but just as a warning, things are getting ugly in the next chapter. Real ugly. _


	18. Crushed

_A/N: This section contains trigger warnings for non-consensual sex/rape. If you're triggered by that, you might want to skip this section all together. As a rape survivor, I understand completely. _

"NO!" she laughed, trying to call Charlotte's bluff. "You're such a bad liar Charlie!"  
Molly felt Steve's arm tighten around her as he chuckled. "I'm gonna go get the stuff off of the grill. Be back in a sec, okay?" he said, bending to kiss her cheek.  
"You two are adorable," Charlotte laughed, snuggling into Sheamus's side.  
"Aye, yeh are," he seconded.  
Molly smiled and looked at Steve, working at the grill. They'd had oral sex a few more times, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to sleep with him. "He's way too good to me."  
"You're still harboring feelings for him, aren't you?" Charlotte asked.  
"He keeps texting me," she sighed, showing Charlotte and Sheamus her phone. He'd been texting her non-stop, asking her to meet him when they came to his hometown. "I don't know what to do."  
"Ask Steve," Sheamus said. "He might can give you some insight."  
"Hey," she smiled at him as she came back in from letting her friends out. "Can we talk for a second? I wanted to…ask you something."  
"Sure," he smiled, sliding over a little in the big chair he was sitting in. Molly willingly slid next to him, her legs draped across his. "What's on that pretty little mind of yours?"  
"He…keeps texting me," she finally said. "He wants to see me. I don't know what to do."  
Steve looked thoughtful for a little while before leaning over and kissing her deeply, his hand holding onto her neck. The grip was strong, too strong in a sense, as he plundered her mouth. "I don't want you to see him again," he growled, sliding her dress up and gripping her hips tightly. "I don't even want you thinking about him, honestly," he continued, kissing and biting down her neck.  
Molly started panicking, wondering why he was acting like he was. His hands rolled her underwear off of her ass and she tried to stop him. "Steve…please…"  
"Please what? Let you keep thinking about him? He gave you to me. He had his chance," he growled angrily, pushing her back and starting to finger her furiously. This wasn't love and affectionate Steve; this was Steve whose temper she'd heard stories about. "I'm taking you tonight. It's damn time we did it all the way as it is…"  
"No…" she whispered, feeling herself being pushed backwards onto the seat as he took his cock out.  
"No more nos. No more 'I'm not ready because I'm not over him,' it's time, sweetheart, and you're gonna be a good girl and take it," he grunted, pushing into her forcefully. "Oh sweet fuck…ugh dammit," he groaned again, starting a rhythm that made her want to pull her hair out. He came soon after that, filling her. "Damn that was good…no wonder he kept you around for so long…" he said, kissing her lips.  
Molly got up and went to the shower, trying to wash everything off of her. She finally cornered herself up in the shower, sobbing until she heard the door slam.  
"What're you sniveling about?" he asked angrily. "Oh…sweetheart," he said, his tone suddenly changing.  
"What?" she said, choked on a sob.  
"I…I was too rough," he stated, pointing between her legs. She was bleeding. Her lover had never made her bleed, even in his roughest moments. "Let me get in and wash you up, okay baby?"  
She nodded half-heartedly as he stripped and got in, picking her up and starting to wash her gently, kissing her cheeks and nose as he did it. "That hurts," she winced as he hit one spot.  
"Baby…I didn't mean to hurt you…I just…I hate that he's still chasing you after the whole breaking it off with you and asking me to take care of you thing…I got angry and took it out on you," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I just don't wanna watch you get hurt by him again."  
Molly didn't speak; she just nodded her head and laid against his chest, letting him rub her back gently until he turned the water off. "Can I just go to bed?" she whispered.  
"Yeah, we'll go to bed," he said lowly, helping her up.  
"I…kind of want to sleep by myself tonight."  
"Fine," he said, drying her off. "I'll take the spare room. See you in the morning."  
She nodded as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered.  
He left her alone and she curled up in bed, head under the covers. Another text from him came, and she cried all the harder until she finally called him. "Baby girl…are you okay?"  
"No," she sobbed. "You're destroying me without meaning to…I HATE being away from you…I can't stand it and I miss you so bad I want to jump off a cliff…"  
"MOLLY!" he yelled. "Molly, what's gotten into you? Did something happen with Steve? I thought you were happy with him…"  
"I…"  
"Do I need to come get you? Did he hurt you?"  
"He's mad that you…asked to see me…he…god it still hurts…"  
"Did he force himself on you?" he finally asked. Molly's sobs finally gave him the answer. "Oh god baby girl…"  
"I can't stand it!" she yelled. "I can't fuckin' stand it! I did what you asked me to do…even the times we were intimate, it wasn't the same! I can't do this anymore. It's not fair to Steve…"  
"Shhh, baby girl, hush now. You don't want him to hear you."  
"I don't even think I care…" she sobbed, grabbing onto her pillows. "I've never…god I haven't felt this low in years, I swear I just don't even…"  
"Hold on," he said. "You're not gonna talk like that. I'm gonna fix something up for you…Steve leaves for a project tomorrow, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"I want you to trust me…there's one more person I completely trust, okay? I can get him to help; you just have to go with him, okay?"  
"When do I get to see you?"  
"Soon," he replied. "I'm gonna talk to you until you fall asleep, okay?" He told her stories that she'd heard a thousand times until she lulled off.  
"Hey," Steve said, waking her up. "You fell asleep with your phone next to your ear…who were you talking to?" he asked, picking it up before she could grab it. "MollyAnna Grace," he growled. "I told you how I felt about you talking to him…and you spent two hours on the damn PHONE with him?!"  
"Steve…please," she begged, backing up against the headboard.  
"I should turn you out on your ass, you know," he said menacingly, coming closer to her. His hand connected with her face in a slap. "You ungrateful bitch. I give you the best of everything and you do this to me?!"  
"I…"  
"Lay down," he ordered, pushing her backwards. "I'm gonna erase all the memories you had of him right this damn second."  
She tried to kick away from him; her body was still so sore from last night, but he was too strong. Molly felt his hand enclose around her neck as he ripped her clothes away. "Please…don't do this again…"  
"Fuckin' shut up, Molly," he grunted, pushing into her. "You want constant rough sex? I can do that, sweetheart. Apparently being good to you didn't work…oh fuck," he said, his grip on her neck tightening as he got closer. " . ," he groaned as he released inside her. Steve looked at her, pulling her up and slapping her again. "You forget all about him, okay? Don't you dare try to remember him at all."  
"Fuck you," she snarled under her breath. That got her the joy of being thrown face-first into the dresser, Steve following her and punching her. She was near positive an orbital bone was broken.  
"I'll see you when I get back, bitch, and we'll have more to discuss."  
Her nose had been bleeding non-stop when her phone rang. "How're things?"  
"At the risk of you killing him, not good."  
"Can you get to your car?"  
"I don't have mine with me…"  
"Ugh. Okay…he can get as far as the gate at the ranch; start walking. Grab your clothes, okay?"  
"It…got really bad…" she said, starting to sob.  
"I don't wanna hear about it. Doc Sampson is gonna meet you to where he's taking you, okay? He'll check you out."  
"I…can't face people like this…" she said, walking out.  
"We worked out a plan…do you see the red car?"  
"Yeah."  
"Let me go. He'll fill you in. I love you, baby girl."  
"I love you," she said, hanging up. When she looked, she was met with a pony-tailed figure. "Rob?"  
"Hey sparky," Rob Van Dam said cheerily. Then he noticed her face. "That bastard…"  
"Can we just go?"  
"Yeah, hop in," he replied, grabbing her bags and getting into his car, speeding off. "We're going to Shawn's; you're gonna stay there until we can get you healed up."  
"Why'd he call you?" she asked quietly.  
"We'd just talked…he knew I was in Texas, so he asked me to help you out…that's who you were seeing, isn't it?"  
"I'm not gonna lie about it anymore. Yes, it was," she finally sighed.  
"I'm not one to judge, kiddo. He was happier when he was getting it from you, that's the honest to god truth," he replied. "You should get some rest, okay?"  
She nodded as she tried to find a comfortable position to rest in.


	19. Standing Back Up

_(A/N: Hey y'all. I'm SO frickin' sorry about the lack of updates lately. I've been sick, dealing with some shit, then recently dealing with a death of a friend's infant daughter. The time to write just hasn't been there, but I'm getting back to it! :-) We've still got a couple more chapters before our reveal happens...and no one's guessed it yet...)_

Three days at Shawn's did her good. He called every day to see how she was. Doc Sampson had given her some low-dose painkillers to help her keep the edge off; the bruises were starting to fade enough that she could cover them with makeup. "Ugh," she sighed, hitting one of the spots a little too hard when she was trying to wipe some on her face.  
"Here, let me," Shawn's wife Rebecca said, taking the brush from her. "You're always harder on your own face than someone else is."  
"I really owe you and Shawn big time for this," she said as the woman kept brushing makeup on her face.  
"Shawn likes you a lot; he sees you as sort of a surrogate daughter."  
"If…does he know the truth about who I was seeing before Steve?" she asked, somewhat panicked.  
"Not that he's said to me. You know, I'm sure if people knew who it was, they'd be okay with it either way. People make mistakes; it's a part of life. If you two were happy and wanted to be together, then by all means, be together."  
"I don't think people would like it though…"  
Rebecca put down the brush. "I think you need someone who's gonna show Steve why not to mess with his girl."  
"He let Steve have me…"  
"MOLLY!" Shawn said, running into the room. "Hunter wants to see you NOW."  
"How the fuck am I supposed to do that?"  
"He sent a plane. I'm going with you."

* * *

When they got to Connecticut, Shawn drove her to the Titan Tower, where she was silently praying that Hunter hadn't found out about everything. "What am I gonna do?" she whimpered.  
"Just hear him out, okay? Steve called him."  
When they walked into the conference room, Hunter and Stephanie were both at the table. "Have a seat, kiddo," he said.  
"Hunter, what's this about?"  
"Shawn, don't," Hunter warned. "Where the hell have you been?"  
"With Shawn."  
"Who took you?"  
"Why does it matter?" she asked.  
"Because your boss asked, Molly," Stephanie snapped.  
"Where's Steve?" she finally asked them.  
"Our house. He thought you'd been kidnapped…"  
Shawn took his phone out. "I'm not telling you who brought her; I want him out of the line of fire. But I took pictures of her face when she got there. The makeup's just done really well right now."  
"Go take your makeup off," Hunter said, motioning her to the bathroom. "Let me see that this isn't a joke."  
"I'm your best friend; why would I LIE to you?!"  
"Molly. Go do it," Hunter ordered.  
She got up, walking into the room, gripping the counter until she started crying. "Hey," her female boss said, coming behind her. "Hunter just has to see it himself before he reprimands Steve. That's all."  
"He…can't reprimand him…I…Steve's got dirt on me and someone else. If he opens his mouth about it, we'll both be ruined…"  
Stephanie got a paper towel and wet it, wiping at Molly's face until she winced. "That's the worst black eye I've ever seen on another woman…Jesus."  
"I'll do it," she finally said, wiping the rest of her face and walking with her back into the room.  
"Holy mother of fuck," Hunter said.  
"You should've seen her when it was still swollen."  
"What's gonna happen is you go back with Shawn. Call Charlotte and Sheamus and tell them no contact with Steve, okay? Next Monday, Steve has a piece he wants to say. I give you permission to use whatever the hell you want to and beat the ever-loving shit out of him. I'll help you if by some chance it gets out of hand, but beat him down, kiddo."  
"I can do that," she replied.

* * *

"So as most of you might now," Steve started, circling the ring. "I was dating a little lady known as your Diva's champion." The crowd erupted into applause. "But the key word in that is 'WAS'."  
"This is atrocious," Molly sighed.  
"Shh, lie in wait until it's time," Sheamus said, his hand entwined with Charlotte's.  
"See, I'm here to shed a little light on the subject of Molly Carpenter. She's an addict. She's an ungrateful little bitch. She's a drunk. She doesn't take care of her family for shit, and I'm DAMN near positive that she poisoned her little sister…"  
Molly had the sound guy hit her entrance music. "You, Stone Cold Steve Austin, are nothing more than a washed up old has-been," she snapped. Some of the crowd booed him; some booed her. "Y'all in the crowd need to know something: he's nothing but an old liar. We've got a picture up in the screen that you all need to see."  
Molly pointed to the picture Shawn had sent from his phone; it hurt to look at and her face was still sore, but she knew she had to. The crowd hushed; not even JBL, Cole, or Lawler said anything. "The little bitch is lying!" he finally yelled.  
"No, and we both know I'm not. You did it! You did! And for you to, for two seconds, say that I poisoned my little sister…."  
"Molly…"Steve tried to interrupt, "you should shut your trap."  
"I should kick you in the dick but I'm holding myself back," she snapped.  
"Molly, you need to walk your little tale back in there and shut your damn trap before I start outing your little secrets."  
"You think ANYONE is gonna listen to you when we just told the TRUTH?!" she fussed back. "I am NOT going to live in fear of you, Steve Austin."  
The crowd was cheering and she was standing her ground; until he threw a punch at her and she had to duck it. It seemed that everything was moving in fast motion at that point, Molly fighting him off the best he could until JBL finally intervened, pulling Steve off of her. "You okay, little bit?"  
"Yeah," she huffed. Her face throbbed and she knew her lip was split again.  
"You're bleeding out of your nose."  
"Yeah thanks," she laughed, slapping at him playfully. Security was walking Steve out of the building, and John helped her out of the ring. "So why are you being so nice to me again?" she asked with a laugh.  
"Meh. I like ya, little bit," he smiled, his hand going to her shoulder as they walked backstage, Ric meeting her. "I'll leave little miss with you, big guy."  
"Thanks John," he smiled, trying to put his arm around her shoulders  
"I need the trainer, not the bastard who threatened to blackmail me," she snapped, walking away.  
"I did what was best for you, MollyAnna Grace," he snapped back, grabbing her wrist. "You don't know what people would do to you, what they'd say about you…"  
"And I'm at the fucking point that I don't care. I tried being with someone else and we see how that turned out…"  
"MOLLY! YOU HAVE AT LEAST FIFTEEN GUY WAITING IN THE WINGS! AND YOU PICKED THAT ASSHOLE!"  
"Hey," John Cena said, stepping in front of her. "Baby girl just had the worst ever night of her life; let her go to the trainer and get her face fixed without you giving her a lecture on why she shouldn't fuck who she was fucking."  
Ric stormed off, letting John take her to the trainer's room. After he left, she laid back on the cot while they reset her nose. "I'm gonna look like HELL."  
"I think you look like a little slice of heaven," she heard a voice say behind her. She knew it was him, but she bit her lip, trying to not show her true emotions. He came around the corner, running a hand through her hair as the trainer worked on her. "Damn he really did her over."  
"You're gonna be out for at least a week," the trainer lamented. "Doc Sampson's orders."  
"I need a little while to heal so I don't look like shit."  
"Who you goin' home with tonight?"  
Molly shrugged. "Probably Charlie and Sheamus…maybe Alberto would let me ride with him…"  
"You're coming with me."  
She looked up at him. "Are you sure?"  
He nodded before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "I want you as close to me as possible. I don't actually plan on letting you out of my sight for a week, if not more."


	20. Remind Me Where I Belong

When they got into the hotel, he put her bags down in her room. "I'm staying tonight. We'll do something so we can still play like we're not together, but you definitely don't need to be by yourself tonight, baby girl."  
"God I have missed hearing you say that," she whispered. His eyes changed; it was a tenderness she didn't normally see from him. Big arms wrapped around her body as she snuggled into his chest, trying to keep her emotions in check. "I've missed you so much…"  
"Shh, baby girl…I'm not goin' anywhere today, okay?"  
Her phone went off. "It's Lillie-Beth, I've gotta take it….hey kiddo."  
"MOLLY! GRAMMA SAYS YOU HAVE TO COME HOME AFTER THAT!"  
"I can't go home...I'm being looked after though, I promise…"  
"You got hurt sissy!"  
"Lillie-Beth…"  
"Hey, let me talk to her," he smiled, taking the phone from her. "Hey there Lillie-Beth…yeah it's me…oh yeah, I'm here with your sister…yes ma'am, I will be sure she rests and heals up…oh okay…you have a thing at school? I'll be sure she's there…okay. Tell your gramma I'm looking after her…yes ma'am, keep it a secret, okay?...Ha, I love you too Lillie-Beth. Talk to you soon, your sister needs to get a shower and get in bed…night princess."  
"How…"  
"She says good night and I have to take care of you," he smiled. "I love that little girl."  
"She loves you too, you know," Molly whispered.  
His hand rubbed her arm gently. "He took the light out of your eyes…"  
"What?"  
"Steve took the light out of your eyes…you're back to how you were when I found you, baby girl…cold and quiet and scared," he muttered, pulling her to him. "I've fuckin' missed you."  
"I've missed you too," she replied quietly, letting him kiss her forehead.  
"What if I can find a way…to let her let me see my kids…and we'll get Lillie-Beth and hire a nanny for all of them when we have to come on the road? Your grandparents could move to me or I'd move the kids there…"  
"Can we not plan stuff now?" she said hoarsely. "I've not gotten to see you in months and I just want you to hold me."  
His big arms pulled her close. "I'm not letting you go. Ever again."  
"I'm not letting you let me go…" she muttered, kissing his lips gently. He returned the kiss and made her blush as he lavished her with affection. "You're too good to me."  
"I…wanna do something," he said, pushing her gently backwards. "As bad as I want you, you won't be able to take me fucking you…but I want to taste you."  
"What?" she asked, nervous.  
"I want to taste you," he repeated, a finger trailing down her pussy. "I never have before, and I want to taste it."  
"Oh…okay…um…"  
"Baby girl…I promise this'll be good."  
"I know," she smiled, reaching to pull her shorts off. "Just surprising me that you want to."  
"Did Steve?"  
She nodded. "Yeah."  
"Then I have to," he sighed with a smiled, inhaling her scent as he helped her roll her undergarments off of her hips and legs. "You have a couple of bruises…"  
"He's rough. Not rough and hot like you, but rough."  
"He hurt you," he said lowly as he gave her a long lick. "Mother fucking hell…why did I never do this?!"  
"Wasn't part of the original deal…" she sighed, tensing.  
"I can say that we've pretty much fucked over the original deal…you're so yummy, baby girl. I could eat you all day long…oh fuck…" he muttered, holding her legs as he nibbled and sucked and licked her pussy.  
"Please…oh my god…oh…" she groaned and repeated, coming off the bed.  
"Turn over," he ordered. "Don't you dare cum until I tell you to…"  
"Yes sir," she whimpered out, rubbing against his crotch.  
"Can you take it?"  
"Yeah," Molly said, lifting herself up and kissing his lips roughly. "Do it."  
He thrust into her and growled. "Mine," he said roughly. "You're mine. Don't fuckin' forget it."  
"I won't," she screamed, clawing the bed until he pinned her arms down.  
"Submit, Molly…submit to what you know I can give you…don't fight it…tell me you love me…"  
"I love you," she whimpered, her orgasm coming quickly. "Please…let me come…"  
"Not yet, baby girl," he groaned. "I want you screaming my name when it happens and you're not there yet…who do you belong to?"  
"You."  
"Whose baby girl is this?" he asked with another growl.  
"Yours…only…fuck…only yours…"  
"Give it to me, princess. Cum for me," he growled in her ear. Her release happened, her body unintentionally backing into his as she groaned. "More, baby girl?"  
"Fuck yes please," she heard herself beg. He gave a few more solid thrusts before he released inside of her with a groan, pulling her away enough to pull himself out.  
"Lie with me," he said, catching his breath. She turned and snuggled into him, sighing as both big arms wrapped around her tired body. "You're the best I've ever had, baby girl," he whispered, kissing her head. "I'm going to work this out for us. For real."  
"I don't want you to get put into the line of fire," she sighed.  
"I'll do what I can, okay? We'll be okay, I promise…just get some sleep and let me hold you." 

- The next morning, she heard a knock on the door. He was still there, which made her smile. "Who the fuck is knocking on the damn door?" he grunted.  
"Let me go check," she smiled, kissing his cheek before grabbing a t-shirt and throwing it on. When she got to the door, she nearly passed out. "It's Hunter. You've gotta duck and cover."  
"Fucking hell," he muttered, going into the bathroom and locking the door as she opened hers.  
"Hey boss."  
"Hey…I woke you up, huh?"  
"Yeah, it's not a big deal…gotta get ready for the next show…"  
"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. "I just was worried about you after last night. You seemed to jet off and Charlotte wasn't sure where you'd gotten off to…"  
Fuck, she'd forgotten to tell Charlotte. "I'm sorry, I just came back here and crashed…"  
"Well next time have someone back with you…I'll see you tonight, I guess."  
"Yeah, bye boss," she smiled, waving as he walked away and she shut the door.  
"That was close," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You okay?"  
"Heart's racing a million beats a minute, but yeah."  
"Come to bed," he muttered. Molly followed him to the edge and stopped. "What?"  
"Sit," she whispered. "I wanna do something."  
He smirked. "Do you, now?"  
She nodded. "You gonna let me?"  
"Sure," he said, finally sitting on the bed. Molly sat behind him and started rubbing his shoulders, kissing his neck as she worked the muscles. "You're turning me on," he warned.  
"That's the point," Molly whispered in his ear. "The whole damn point is to get you so turned on you turn and practically attack me." She didn't know where this was coming from, but she wanted his animalistic side to come out again. Molly reached for his cock and felt him growl.  
"My baby girl knows what she wants, doesn't she?"  
"Yeah…I do," she said, kissing up to his ear.  
He turned, faster than she thought possible, and grabbed her, pinning her body to the bed. "I can give you what you want, baby girl. How you wanna do this?"  
"Rough and raunchy," she smirked, feeling his teeth on her neck as he pulled the t-shirt up, ignoring the ringing phone. "Babe…oh dammit…I gotta get that…"  
"Let it catch voicemail," he grunted; she reached under him and got the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey kid. It's Bradshaw. Listen, we've got a problem. Hunter just got here and has been talking about making you say who you've been seeing…"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Get here; you gotta talk to him."  
She hung the phone up and nearly sobbed. "Baby girl…"  
"Hunter knows something is up…he's threatening to make me reveal it tonight…I have GOT to talk to him…too many people know…"  
"Hey," he said, gripping her face and kissing her forehead. "You're mine. Nothing's gonna change that at this point."  
"I know," she sighed, trying to not freak out. "I just…I have to talk to him…to get him to think it's not a big deal, and he'll leave it alone…" 


	21. Holdin' Hands, Makin' Plans

_We only have a couple more chapters before the reveal; so far, no one's guessed it so far (one person may've thrown themselves off with the guess, but I'm not saying. ;-)). I think in this chapter, we'll start narrowing it down. As always, whitbrianne on twitter and whitbrianne is the tumblr username. ;-) _

"Heard you were looking for me," her boss said with a smile. He always acted like he liked Molly, so she didn't have any real reason to be so worried, she thought.  
"Um, I was wondering what the plan was for tonight."  
"Molly…sit, kiddo."  
She did as he asked, looking over at him. "Did I do something?"  
"I want to know who you're dating."  
"Hunter, you've never given a shit about who's screwing who. Why now?"  
"It's caused issues with my talent; I reserve the right to know under those circumstances."  
"Hunter…boss…"  
"Molly-Anna Grace. You had better have a damn good reason for keeping it from me. And it BETTER not be because I have beef with him."  
The last part of that statement made her cringe; her lover had beef with everyone. "He…um he's…"  
"Married?"  
"Yeah…that's why I haven't said anything. That's the only reason…he's married."  
Hunter took a deep breath. "I'm not one to judge. Watch it, though, okay kid?"  
"Yes sir," she said, trying to regulate her breathing.  
"Don't have a fuckin' panic attack on me," he ordered, walking over and putting his hand on her back, giving her shoulder a fatherly squeeze. "Go get ready for tonight."  
She nodded and shot out of his office and into his locker room, where he was by himself. "How'd it go?"  
"I think he still thinks things are weird…but I've got him off my tail for now."  
"Good," he smiled, standing up. His ring gear was already on.  
"I didn't realize you were going out tonight."  
"I am, for a bit. You know the drill, right? I go out with the guys, do a thing, that's that."  
There was a knock on the door. "Fuck," she whispered.  
"Go hide in the bath room," he ordered in a whisper. "When you know we've left, it's time to come out. Come to my room tonight, okay?"  
"Okay," she said quickly, slipping off as the other man came in. She listened to them talk, planning out for the night, and then Hunter came in.  
"Hey. You seen Molly by some chance?"  
"Why would I have?" he snarled. He could flip the switch in his head quickly if he ever needed to.  
"Someone said they saw her walking in this direction…I was thinking about having her face Kaitlyn tonight for the title…"  
"No waiting until a pay-per-view I see," her lover scoffed. "She can put on a better match than half your mid-carders and you still resign her to that because you wanna play to those pesky Total Divas."  
"So you're giving me creative advice now?" Hunter scoffed. "Or is this just you being stupid?"  
"Ask anyone backstage," he replied. "Excuse me," he added, walking out. Hunter took a deep breath and walked out as well.

* * *

"Well, it seems that there are people backstage who believe you deserve a big spot," Triple H said. He was still carrying the Shield around with him. "People like The Undertaker, The Rock, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Batista, even Shawn Michaels…So tell me, Molly. Do you DESERVE a match at Battleground?"  
"I'm the best diva to walk in this company since Trish Stratus and Beth Phoenix. Of course I deserve a match at the pay-per-view. And I want…"  
"Whoa, let's not talk about what you WANT," Hunter laughed.  
The Shield guys started laughing. "Well, I am champion," she said, pointing to her belt. "Which is more than I can say for your henchmen right now, considering they lost to The Usos and to Damien Sandow."  
That shut everyone up. "So, tell me, what is your stipulation?" Hunter asked lowly.  
"Ladder match," she smiled, letting the crowd cheer her.  
Kaitlyn's music hit and she made her way into the ring. "I think it's a FANTASTIC idea," she said with an easy smile. "I accept."  
The crowd went absolutely nuts, the two of them shaking hands and smiling until they noticed Ambrose and company circling the ring. "Molly, you need to learn something right now…I know something's up with you, precious. I know you're sleeping with someone high up. And when I find out who…well. I may just knock the ladder out from under you myself," Hunter said, slapping her hard across the face. "Don't you try to boss me again, bitch," he spat. "And you can tell whoever it is that you're fuckin' on the side to stay out of business like this."  
"Yes sir," she replied weakly, feeling him push her backwards into Kaitlyn.  
"What was that about?" she whispered.  
"Long story," Molly sighed.

* * *

"Come 'ere," Steve ordered her. "If you want Lillie-Beth to survive, you better get your ass over here."  
She walked warily, letting him push her down. "Where's Lillie-Beth?"  
"With his wife. I told her," Steve said lowly. "She said all you have to do is come back to me, and this'll blow over…"  
"SISSY! NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T!" she heard Lillie-Beth scream. She started trying to fight against Steve, who had a hold on her. That was when she heard his voice change.  
"Molly…baby girl," she heard. Then it hit her; she was dreaming. "Baby girl, wake up and look at me."  
She turned, out of breath. "Sorry…"  
"Come 'ere," he said, picking her up and cradling her gently. "You okay?"  
She shook her head. "Nightmare…Steve and your wife had kidnapped Lillie-Beth; he was forcing me, saying that she would let Lillie-Beth go if I went back to him…Lillie-Beth was screaming at me not to."  
His arms tightened around her. "I won't let that happen, I promise," he muttered. "You're my girl, and I love Lillie-Beth like she was one of mine too…it won't happen."  
She nodded as he kissed her nose, tilting her chin so they were eye-to-eye. "I love you," she whispered up to him. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too…I do want you to think about what I said earlier…me moving my kids to Georgia and hiring a nanny to help your grandparents take care of them…us being together…"  
"She won't let you take the kids."  
"She won't have a choice," he said firmly. "She doesn't know that I know she's been drinking heavily during the day…she nearly got a DUI, and the teachers' are concerned because they're not performing as well as they should be. Getting them won't be an issue, okay?"  
She sighed and nodded as she felt him pick her up. "Where are we going?"  
"Shower. It's 5am and we're not going to sleep again. May as well shower," he replied with a smile, setting her down. "Besides, any excuse to see that pretty naked body…"  
"I'm glad you still think it's pretty," she smiled.  
He turned her so she was looking in the mirror, his eyes soft. "You know what I see? I see a beautiful woman who loves me, for some ungodly reason."  
"I love you because you're wonderful," she sighed, relaxing in his arms.  
"You know what else I see? I imagine what this," he said, rubbing her belly, "would look like with my baby inside it. Because if you want to, I wanna have a baby with you…"  
Her breath caught in her throat; why did he have to bring it up? "I…don't know about that…"  
"What? Why?"  
"I…I'm scared," she confessed. "Mom nearly lost me and Lillie-Beth. What if the same thing happened to me?"  
"It won't," he assured her. "Your mom damaged her body; it's no wonder she had complications. You're healthy; if you want to have a baby, it shouldn't be a problem."  
"You're really wanting this, aren't you?"  
"Yeah…I want a little girl, or a little boy. I'll be happy either way…as long as I get to watch it in your belly and know it's half you."  
Molly mulled over his words; she'd never considered kids before. "Do you really think I'd be a good mom?"  
"My kids will love you…I see how you are with Lillie-Beth. When the time's right and you're ready, we'll try for one of our own."  
Molly turned and wrapped his arms around his body, her head nestled on his chest. "You really want us to be together like that?"  
He tilted her chin up. "You've never had anyone love you for very long…other than your grandparents…there's never been anyone who's stuck around, so this whole thing is weird to you. But yes, Molly-Anna Grace Carpenter," he sighed, kissing her lips gently. "I want us to be together as long as you want me around."  
Her heart started beating. "Can we…not talk about that until things are a little more clear?" she whispered. "I love thinking of that…but it's not set in stone yet."  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "It will be soon though."


	22. Chapter 22

"My favorite little Diva's champion," she heard the heavily accented voice say from behind her as she wailed on the punching bag. Molly immediately recognized it as Alberto's.  
"Unless I missed something I'm the only Diva's champion," she smiled, turning to hug her friend.  
"But still my favorite," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "How are things?"  
"They're good," Charlotte said from behind her. "She's got a match coming up soon that we're trying to get ready for."  
"Charlie," Molly sighed, shaking her head. "Be back in a second," she said, hopping down with Alberto, holding his shoulder for support. "So what brings you to the training grounds?"  
"Oh not much," he said, a strange look on his face. "Just heard some rumblings I thought you should be aware of."  
Sheamus was standing close by and looked them over. "What rumblings?" she asked.  
"You know I'm only telling you this because I still care about you, nena," he reminded her. "Otherwise I would just let this happen."  
"Alberto, please, what are they saying?"  
"Steve is going to be there for the pay-per-view. And there's a good chance they're naming him the referee for your match...and I heard him say he's going to out the whole 'who you're sleeping with' thing."  
Molly chewed her lip. "Thanks for the heads up."  
"Molly," he sighed, his hands going on his shoulders. "You know you can trust me, right?"  
She nodded. "I know."  
He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, holding her still for a minute before letting her push him away with her hands. "I still care about you, belleza," he said, kissing her forehead. "Please, for the love of all things holy, be careful, alright?"  
She nodded as she turned. "Urgh. I hate it when he goes all Latin lover," Charlie laughed, trying to break the tension. "But Steve is going to be the ref?"  
"I'm going to talk to Hunter," she whispered.

* * *

"Hey boss," she smiled. "Can…we chat?"  
"Are you gonna come clean?"  
Molly flopped down. "I don't see the need in it."  
"Look," he said, turning to her. "I like you. I like you a lot. You're a sweet kid. If you got hooked in with the wrong people, just tell me and I'll do what I can to help."  
"Steve was the wrong people," she said.  
"True enough."  
"Listen, I don't…"  
"It's me," she heard a voice say behind her.  
Molly turned to see Dwayne. "Excuse me?"  
"I didn't stutter," he said, crossing his arms. "Now come on. I've got to take Molly to dinner."  
Hunter rolled his eyes and waved them off, Dwayne taking Molly's hand. "Okay, so what the hell?" she asked quietly. Several people were staring at her, Punk and Cesaro among them.  
"I love a good scandal, Molly. This is a big secret. Why not help it get bigger?" he asked with his annoyingly handsome smirk.  
"Why are you even here right now? It's not even Wrestlemania season."  
"Well, Brock of doing his first movie and doing that workout book, 'Taker writing a book or whatveer the hell he's doing, Cena being off, Roman being off...they needed some extra muscle. And if you need some extra muscle," he winked, "call me."

"Hey. So now you're fake-dating Dwayne?" her lover asked.  
"Sure, let's go with that. I'm not sure when the hell that happened."  
"No fake-making out with him," he warned playfully.  
"My days of fake make-outs are over, my love," she assured with a roll of her eyes.  
He pulled her to him tightly, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Molly…and I got some news."  
"What's that?"  
"They need me on the movie set for a few days…so I'll be gone, then I'm going to see the kids and hopefully serve her papers."  
She nodded; it was finally happening. "Okay."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, ya no-talent skank!" Punk greeted as he walked by her. It was Monday and her lover was nowhere to be seen; he was working on a new project.  
"Hey, ya straight-edge bastard," she returned, looking up from her bag.  
"How's it goin', screwing Batista?"  
"What makes you think I'm fucking Batista?" she asked.  
"Or is it 'Taker?"  
"Punk…"  
"Or are you fucking Brock?"  
"Seriously, dude…"  
"Just fuckin' with ya. But that's who the rumors are. Any of them right?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" she shrugged with a smirk.  
"I would, actually. Since Amy broke up with me, I'm kind of interested in what it takes to get into your pants," he said, his hand on her wrist.  
"Wait…what?!"  
He turned her. "Molly, come on," he groaned. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Did Austin beat the smart part of your brain out?"  
"Okay, that was rude," she put in. "What do you really want?"  
"I wanna help you take down AJ."  
"I'm not taking down AJ," she reminded him. "I have a court case coming up against my mother in which AJ is being called as a witness. That's all."  
"AJ's after your title, sunshine. She's gonna try to sabotage your match with Kaitlyn, and then probably tell everyone that you're fucking someone big named, and she's gonna name-drop until she gets it right if she doesn't know the truth already."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I know AJ," he shrugged. "But if you want some help with it, I'm your man."  
"Listen, I don't trust you, Punk."  
"Well, I mean you trust your secret lover…the person who's kept his supposed love from you from his closest friends…"  
"Do you want me to hit you again?" she snapped.  
"I'm just saying, it's kind of hilarious that you adore whoever he is so very much in love with you, but he won't even step up and admit that you're the one he's seeing…I bet he's lied to you a lot here and there, saying that he wants to see you pregnant with his babies, that he wants to see you with his own kids, you two together…is that what he's said?"  
Molly felt her eyes springing with tears. "You've listened in, haven't you?"  
She felt Punk's hand on her back. "I need to quit rooming next to you, because you're both loud. You're lucky I can't hear enough to identify his voice. I mean, one question to Ambrose…you're lucky he's kept his mouth shut. Then again, he thought it was Dwayne for a while…"  
"Punk, this is me, asking you as a friend, co-worker, whatever, to keep your damn mouth shut."  
He eyed her curiously. "Listen. I'll keep it quiet, just because you were so sweet in asking."  
Molly turned away from him angrily, putting things in her bag. "You have no dog in this fight, Punk."  
"You're the girl who convinced my girlfriend I was fucking her," he shrugged.  
"I JUST STUCK UP FOR MYSELF! AND THEN I KICKED YOU IN THE FACE!"  
"But it's the principle of the thing, Molly. If you weren't hiding something, you wouldn't have reacted that way."  
"My, my, is tormenting my client not enough for you?" she heard Paul Heyman say from behind her, arm going around her shoulders. "You have to reduce yourself to picking at a poor little diva?"  
She noticed Brock was with him as well; she thought he was still off doing that movie he'd been working on. "This is weird now…I would never have guessed you for being into bestiality and fucking a walrus."  
"Oh cute, Punk…really cute," she snapped, turning and running into Brock's chest. "Sorry, big guy," she whispered.  
"It's okay," he smiled. She'd always liked that little half-smirk he had for some reason. He pushed Molly behind him and glared at Punk. "Listen. You might wanna stop fucking with her. As many people there are that don't like you, it's almost a given that whoever she's fucking hates you."  
Punk laughed. "Think about the offer, Molly." 


	23. Being There

_Okay, so this is the chapter with the court case. there's a mention of child abuse as well as sexual abuse, so I'll asterisk that section in case it's a trigger for anyone. i'm working on writing the fallout from the reveal right now. this chapter will be the last chance for guesses before magic number 24. :-) Enjoy!_

"In the case of Annamarie Carpenter-Lubbock vs. Molly-Anna Grace Carpenter in regards to the custody of Lillie-Beth Carpenter, this court will come to order," the bailiff sounded off.  
Molly sat, ringing her hands nervously. AJ came forward to start her testimony, talking about Molly being 'manipulative' for not being honest with who she was seeing. A couple of other people came in, presenting concerns over the age of her grandparents and over Molly being gone most of the time. When it came time for the last witness for her mother, she was surprised and heartbroken that it was Ric. She looked back at Charlotte and Sheamus, who gave her sympathetic looks. "Mr. Flair (when he said it, it sounded more like "Mis-tah Flair-uh), can you elaborate on your relationship with Miss Carpenter?"  
"She's very close to my daughter and me; the two of them started in development at the same time and she became sort of a surrogate family member."  
"So what do you make of Molly's relationship with her 'mystery lover'?"  
Ric took a deep breath. "I know this isn't what you were intending for me to say, but to be honest, it's no one's damn business."  
The judge looked a little shocked, as did Molly and her friends. "What do you mean?" he asked huffily.  
"I know who the man is, and though I might not personally care for him…he loves Molly. He adores Lillie-Beth as if she were one of his own, and Lillie-Beth isn't even aware of their relationship…I put my personal feelings in front of my relationship with Molly, and that wasn't right."  
The lawyer looked stunned. "Mr. Flair, if you're hiding something from the court, you will be convicted of child endangerment…"  
"By telling you what you wanted to hear I would've put Lillie-Beth in more danger. I love that little girl like she was my granddaughter, and I will NOT do something that's going to hurt her. Molly is good to her. She takes care of her, she spends time with her, she learned her care needs as soon as she was told they existed. I've never seen that kind of devotion. So if you think that moving her back to that bitch is going to be best for her, then you need to reevaluate your stance on doing what's best for the child."  
"I think it's time for a recess. Back here in fifteen, where we'll hear Molly's testimony," The judge said, hitting the gavel.  
Molly ran to Ric, hugging him tightly. "Thank you."  
"No, love…I need you to forgive me. I saw Lillie-Beth a few minutes before I walked in…she was crying, saying she didn't want to leave…I realized then that I'd hurt you tremendously, and I was going to hurt her too if I wasn't careful."  
"It's forgiven," she sighed.

* * *

*************"Molly, what I'd like for you to do now is to take the court through what happened to you as a child."  
Molly bit her bottom lip, thinking over her words. Charlotte, as close as they were, didn't know some of the things that'd happened. "She used to beat me when I cried…she did the same with Lillie-Beth when she was a baby. When I turned 6, she stopped working completely and started stealing squash from the market, and peanut butter, and that was all we had to eat most of the time. She…pimped me out to her friends for a little while, in exchange for drug money…"  
"SHE'S FUCKING LYING!"  
"Mrs. Lubbock, you need to calm down."  
"She tried giving Lillie-Beth drugs to calm her down…not like marijuana, but crack and heroin…I stopped her and snatched Lillie-Beth and ran to my grandparents…"************  
"YOU LITTLE CUNT!" her mother screamed at her.  
"That's it. Mrs. Lubbock, you're removed from this court."  
Her mother jumped up and ran out the door; considering it was family court, it wasn't as well-protected as it should've been. Molly got up and ran after her, Sheamus and Charlotte ahead of her slightly. "Ah don't know what she could be doin'," Sheamus assured.  
When they found her, she was trying to grab Lillie-Beth. "LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" she screamed, over and over again. "PLEASE!"  
"Mrs. Lubbock, you have ten seconds to let her go…"  
"No! She's MY daughter!"  
"Anna, let her go," Molly heard her granddad beg. "You're upsetting her so much. She's scared of you."  
Lillie-Beth finally got herself free and Molly ran to her, pulling her into her arms. Her little body wrapped tightly around hers, shaking with sobs. "You saved me sissy," she whispered. "You always save me."  
"I'll always try."  
When they were walking out of the building, her granddad stopped for a second. "I'm just glad I have my girls back," he whispered, his old blue eyes tearing up.  
"You'll always have us!" Lillie-Beth smiled, hugging his legs. He tried to pick her up and stopped, wincing.  
"Granddad?"  
"I think I need to go to the ER."

* * *

She sat, looking at his motionless body on the hospital bed. "He had a massive heart attack, brought on by the stress of the situation. We can't do anything until things loosen up in his body," the doctor said, his hand on her shoulder. "I…if things don't get better, we need to discuss what our next steps will be."  
She nodded. "How long?"  
"A couple of days, Molly. We'll keep monitoring it though."  
"Thanks," she sighed, standing next to the bed.  
"Hey," Ric muttered, hugging her and kissing her temple. "What do you want me to tell Hunter?"  
"That he can have my title. I was supposed to defend it on Sunday, and I can't. I'm going to be here until he's up and well enough to talk to me and tell me himself he's okay."  
He looked a little surprised. "I'll let him know…I'm gonna go make a phone call, okay? I'll send Charlotte in to sit with you."  
She nodded deftly, not looking at them. "I'm so fucking sorry…" she whispered, tears coming slightly.  
"Hey, do you want some food?" Charlotte asked. "We can get some if you're hungry."  
"I'm not."  
"Just let me know when you are. Vince and Linda have called, and so have Hunter and Stephanie…they're all wanting to come visit if you're up to it."  
"Vince and Linda, yeah. Stephanie and Hunter are another story."  
"Did you call _him?"_ she asked. "He'd want to be here."  
"He's working on his first movie; I don't need to distract him."  
She nodded, hugging her as visiting hours ended. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Try to get some sleep."  
Riley curled on the cot, taking her granddad's hand in case he woke up.

* * *

"Listen, you don't know me…other than what you see on TV…but I love your granddaughter. I love her so fucking much...I never thought it was possible for me to love someone as much as I love Molly. She's perfect…so tough, so beautiful, and she's so fucking brave. I hurt when she hurts, and she does the same with me. And I know how much it's gonna destroy her if you don't make it. I need you to make it for her. She knows her grandma loves her, but the love she has for you…you're her best friend, the one she ran to before she ran to me…I need you to make it for her. I need you to make it so she and I can have a baby and you'll get to hold it. I'm wanting a girl when the time comes, honestly. A little girl that Molly can dress up in that hot pink and sparkle material that Sandra uses to make her gear…anyway. I just…make it for her," he whispered, giving her granddad's hand a squeeze.  
She called his name; when he didn't turn, she jumped up and ran after him, calling for him. "When did you get here?" she asked quietly.  
"Ric called. I didn't…know if you'd want to see me with everything else going on..."  
She nearly jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you…so much."  
"I love you, baby girl," he muttered back. She was making a scene and she knew it, but she didn't care at that point. She just wanted him there with her. "How's my other favorite girl?"  
"She's good," she smiled as he put her down. "She's coming by later."  
Her lover bent and kissed her deeply, eliciting a few 'awwws' from the nurses. "I left her," he whispered.  
"You did what?" she asked quietly.  
"Here, let's walk back to the little lounge area," he encouraged. When they got there, he looked at her. "I left her. I told her I knew about the drinking and that she and I were always in a fight of some sort. I just knew that after Ric called me, I needed to be with you and not with her in a loveless marriage where she's hurting my kids. And the kiddos are with some trusted friends right now so I could be with my sweet girlfriend while she needed me here."  
"Thank you," she whispered quietly.  
"You don't realize how much I love you, baby girl," he sighed, cupping her cheek.  
"I think I get it now," she smiled.  
"Miss Carpenter, your grandfather is waking up a little," the nurse said, peeking around the corner. "I didn't want to disturb you, but he's calling for you and your sister."  
Molly nearly ran back to the room, her lover/boyfriend/whatever he was then following her. "Molly," her granddad whispered, looking at her. "Molly, what happened?"  
"You had a heart-attack," she sighed, kissing his hand.  
Her granddad looked passed her for a moment. "Hey boy."  
"Hey sir," her boyfriend smiled. "I'm sorry to shock you like this…"  
"Her face got a little red every time I said your name," he laughed. "So I knew."  
Molly laughed, her head resting on her granddad's bed. "I can't believe you knew."  
"I can't believe you didn't think I knew," her granddad laughed slightly. "You just promise to take care of my girls, alright?"  
He shook her granddad's hand. "I promise. You have my solid word…I'm gonna take care of Molly and Lillie-Beth as long as Molly wants me around."

_THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REVEAL CHAPTER I PROMISE THIS IS SOME CRAZY CRAP I KNOW I'M EXCITED BUT AFRAID YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HATE ME BUT IT'S OKAY. I'LL SURVIVE. _


End file.
